Repairing You and I
by Xxlilmisstrouble
Summary: During the packs split and the fight to save Bella from her pregnancy. Jacob and Leah discover each others cracks. Will romance occur at a time like this?.......
1. Prolouge

_Agatha Christie:_

_I like living. I have sometimes been wildly, despairingly, acutely miserable, racked with sorrow, but through it all I still know quite certainly that just to be alive is a grand thing_

* * *

**Prologue**

Have you ever wondered what life would be like if you hadn't existed?

Have you ever felt the need to die just so that everyone else can be happy?

I've lived a very happy life until the day the vampires moved to town and everyone started phasing. Sam imprinting on Emily made me a bitch. My father dying turned me into a middleclass bitch and becoming a big grey wolf turned me into a first class bitch. But me begin a bitch makes me feel slightly better, but it makes people hate me. Like I care that people hate me, I could just hate them back.

But sometimes that isn't enough. People don't understand why I'm like this, They know the gist of it but they don't fully understand. They don't know how it's like to be me, to live your life as Leah Clearwater. If they were to walk a mile in my shoes they'll understand why I'm this way, why I'm always a bitch. Behind the mask I wear, I'm all broken and crumbled, secretly wishing someone will see through the mask and glue me back together.

Will life always be this way?

*******

I know what you guys are thinking "she hasn't even started finished her other stories or updated but here she is starting new stories" I will get back to my other stories, I'm just having trouble sleeping because I have many stories in my head dat I need to get out,and this is only one of I got at least one out of my sytem I can go back to my other stories.

***Blackwater* coming soooooooon**


	2. Freedom

**Disclaimer I owe nothing of twilight**

_Unknown Source:_

_Liberty is the right to choose, freedom is the result of that choice._

Chapter One

It's early in the morning and the airs is cold and breezy the sky misty and foggy. Despite this the sun is piercing it's way through the mist gladly claiming the sky again for day. Unlike me. I walk through the forest as if I'm on my way to the electric chair. In some ways this is like a death sentence and in others not, it's like having to go through Hell first to get Heaven. But I have no other choice it's either this or kill myself, which is going to be quite difficult as I'm not able to die on all. Yesterday we had discovered something not even the first wolves to phase knew We discovered that there can be two separate packs and two Alphas. Jake breaking off claiming his birth right, of being Alpha ran off to play 'doctors and nurses' with pregnant-dying Bella .With my baby brother Seth following. In result this caused two separate packs. Everyone was shocked, other than Sam who was still heaving from the words Jake had spoken. I was practically on my knees thanking who ever was out there, who actual listened to my prays.

I had stayed up all night wondering what I should do, Jacob has opened this whole new door that I could choose to walk through, to leave Sam's love sick mind forever, but somehow I want to stay to be connected to him. But why? To only have my heart ripped out of my chest out repeatedly each day. No thanks. But this 'new door' being opened by Jake isn't very pleasing. Jacob annoys the fuck out of me and him being my new Alpha is just going to be a whole new level of hell.

I hadn't phased so couldn't hear their thoughts. I want this to be a surprise. So I could see Jakes shocked facial expression. I walked on foot to Leeches mansion, hoping I'll find Jake and Seth playing lap dog to the bloodsuckers. I disliked them in every possible way. They were my natural enemies how else I'm I suppose to treat them. But here I am choosing to guard their bloodsucking lives with my own. I never understood how Seth could like them, they drunk blood for cry out loud. I always knew there was something wrong with Seth, my mum had said she repeatedly had dropped Seth on the head to many times when he was a baby.

I was getting close now. Not only could I smell the musty pine scent of Seth and Jacob but I can also smell the sickly sweet smell of the vampires, my stomach churned and my nose felt like it was set on fire. I nearly turned back and went running back to Sam but the thought of his name was a painful remaindered of my shattered heart. I took in the almost-clean air I'll have for weeks and ran in the direction of Seth and Jacobs scent.

Just past a few trees I could see Jake crouched on the floor with his back against a tree. In the far distance the Cullen's mansion stood holding the stench with it. I couldn't see Seth but I was sure he was running the Cullen's perimeter his scent was all over the place. I sneaked up behind Jacob planning on scaring him, when he looked back catching me in the act.

"Leah?" he asked confused.

"yeah the one and only" I replied smug.

"What are you doing here?" his voice was defensive, he no longer looked surprised standing up with his arm crossed over his chest.

"did Sam send you?" He added quickly, you could hear the anger in his voice when he said Sam's name and see the veins in his arms pop up as his body tensed up.

I held my hands up as if to surrender "hey…relax Jake, I'm here in peace…"I put my hands down "and no Sam didn't send me."

He squinted his eyes in suspicion, then relaxed them quickly.

"then why are you here?" He relaxed slightly. I couldn't be bothered with the 'guess-why-I'm-here' plan so I decided to come out with it straight.

"I've joined your pack." I said firmly. He eyes were wide. Then he let out a loud irritated sigh.

"what's with you Clearwater's, with joining my pack?" Behind him I could see Seth trot towards us on all fours, he phased behind a bush and walked out wearing cut-offs.

"look, Leah, this isn't even a proper pack, there's me and there's THE pack, so just go back" He gestured with his hands the 'me' and the 'THE' bit.

I rolled my eyes. "Look it's not like I want to be here, but I've tired everything, and I mean _everything _to break off from the pack and you're the only option I've got, so here I am."

"Like you said you don't want to be here, Leah" He said clearly irritated. I could see this was going to turn into another Leah and Jake fiasco.

"well too bad, I am" I said sitting on the ground like a five year old.

Jake tensed up again his hands balled up in a tight fist, the veins popping out on either side of his arms. I Leah Clearwater knew how to push Jacob Black's buttons, just how he knew how to push mine and we clearly enjoyed watching the other get all worked up.

Seth stepped forwards, placing a hand on Jacobs chest, calming him down.

"look, Jake…."he tapped slowly on his chest "..Jake it's not worth it. Leah's not gonna cause any harm" Seth paused, not truly believing his own words. "and any ways it's good to have an extra pair of hands…..and paws" Jake relaxed, smiling at Seth's words and a laugh escaped my lips, Seth also laughing himself. This is why I like my baby brother. He knew how to make a tensed situation better. Light and friendly.

Jacob smile quickly dismissed and he looked worried again or frighten, I wasn't sure which. He slumped back on the floor, leaning against the tree again.

"I go run patrol." Seth voice sounded casual as he turned away giving me a quick 'don't-do-anything-stupid-while-I'm-away' glance before bursting into a wolf again, trotting of north.

Jacob's face looked distance like he was concentrating on something hard, a little to hard that his forehead was creased up. I knew it was Bella. His mind was always occupied on Bella. Bella the leech lover.

I sat opposite him on the other side of the clearing watching him worry over someone who didn't even love him. Beat himself up about how he couldn't save her. Just as much as I dislike the Leeches I hated Bella just as much. She is tiny and annoying as well as a spoiled little brat who happened to have everything she wants. To be honest I'm jealous of her slightly. I mean she's has everything a girl can wish for…sort of, ruling out the leeches bit. She's in love and she's not a tall freak, she's small and cute and is fused over like a little doll. But most of all, she's loved, by so many people. People love her as a sister, a daughter, _a wife_. And she has guys like Jacob loved trapped. I'm not saying am not loved because I know my mum loves me, she tells me everyday as well as Seth. But people actually _like_ her, that's why I envy her.

I look up because Jacob is standing.

"Where you going?" I ask. Jacob gives me a quick glance then looks away.

"the Cullen's" I give out a loud snort. Jacob replies with a harsh look.

"Leah, why don't you make your self useful and go run patrol with Seth" I stand up, pretending to act eager.

"sure thing, Alpha…the almighty one" I add "…the sun and moon, the kings of the wolves, no, the kings of the kings, the.."

"cut it out Leah" He interrupted.

"sure thing, almighty one" I bow down as I say this and Jacob rolls his eyes and smiles a little as he staggers towards the Cullen's.

I phase and catch Seth thinking about 'why the grass is green' and I send him a mental picture of me thinking his crazy. Seth just rolls his eyes 'mentally' and continues running.

"_I'll race ya"_ I beam.

"_your on" _Seth pushes himself faster. Just as I do.

The wind is coursing through my thick fur and it's relieving and suddenly life doesn't seem so bad.

* * *

_Not the best chap I've ever written, but this story will get better….review I want to know what you think ? It's good to get a little feed back other than loads of story alerts…_

_*blackwater* coming soon._

_PS. I actually, Personally, don't think Bella is that bad but I thought Leah does so…. _


	3. Pissed

Unknown:

We were given: Two hands to hold. To legs to walk. Two eyes to see. Two ears to listen. But why only one heart? Because the other was given to someone else. For us to find.

Pissed

Sleeping in my own bed with a big puffy duvet which is doing a great job of keeping me warm. I hear a light knock on the door and my eyes snap open. Sitting up automatically my mum walks in saying nothing when she places a tray on my lap. The tray is covered in food. Pancakes on one plate, scrambled egg and crispy bacon on the other and buttery toast on the side. I'm about to take a bite of the toast when…

"_Leah" _A voice is rings in my head. My big wolf eyes snap open at the sound of Seth's voice. I realise that I'm in the forest. On the cold forest floor. There's no bed, no duvet and worse still, no food. It was all a dream, a perfect dream and Seth ruined it. I'm on all fours now snarling at him, my teeth was in for it. Oh he was in for it bad.

"_What?!"_ I scream in my head. I mentally feel Seth flinch.

"_I..I..I was just awaking you up lee" _Seth stuttering. Good. I've scared him, the little runt.

"_yeah, what for though?!"_ I'm pissed. That dream was all I had to comfort me for the past week. The worst week of my life. Guarding that little pregnant bitch and her retarded family isn't exactly luxurious. Seth heard what I was thinking because he began to wine.

"_oh, come on Leah, don't call the Cullen's names. Their actually great people if you get to know them, come on just give them a chance"_Give the Cullen's a chance? never in a hundred years. _Just because you suck blood in your free time doesn't mean I have to. _He rolls his wolf-y eyes (if a wolf can roll their eyes) and thinks that he should change the subject. He doesn't like it when I call his BFFs names. Then I remember that Seth interrupted my perfect dream and I'm snarling at him again.

"_you little dweeb why did you wake me up?!" _the images of me shouting at Seth came back flashing back in he's head.

"_I've been running all night. I thought it'll be a good idea if me and swapped for awhile."_I felt slightly bad for the little runt I call my brother. But he can't have been running all night Jacob was suppose to swap with him.

"_oh he was really tired so he crashed human at the Cullen's."_

"_what, so you ran the whole night non stop on your own?"_

"_yeah ,I did" _Seth thought proudly. Then he heard what I was thinking. Jacob let _my _baby brother run the whole night on his own! The leech-lover-shit-head. I was half dead I wouldn't have ever know if a leech was running around at night and bit Seth's head off when he was distracted. It was unlikely that a leech could win against a wolf but not impossible. How could Jacob do that just leave Seth alone like that. Seth wasn't in for it no more. Jacob was and he was in for it bad.I phased and pulled on my summer dress the easiest thing to carry round with phased just as I did and was wining again.

"come on Lee don't do this, Jacob is just tired, _really_ tired. He has loads on his mind Lee. Just leave him alone. I was the one running and I'm ok with it, you don't have to do _anything_" I look back to Seth.

"no, he shouldn't of left you like that just so he can suck up to his pregnant bitch!"

"oh Leah please don't make a scene….don't be a _bitch_ please" Oh god did Seth wine so much. He said the word bitch with grimace, he hated using the word bitch against me.

"well to bad, 'causes I'm in a bitchy mood thanks to _you_ !"I ignored his stupid pleas and walked of the biggest blood bank there is. Den de la leech

*********

Urgh! the stench the horrible sickly stench I don't understand how Jacob can fall a asleep in the leeches den.

I pinched my nose but that didn't help the smell was seeping through the gaps. I let go defeated. There was no way I was going to get rid of the stench. I quickened my step wanting to get this over and done with so I can go drown my self with bleach.I'm going to make this a surprise. I call him out side and then BOOM I'll hit him.I was about to storm in when the _petit leech _opened the door. She was tinier than I remember when we was fighting the newborns. And she looked skinny too with dark circles under her eyes. This Bella being pregnant business was not only effecting Jake and Edo but the rest of the family too. How selfish is Bella?

"you can come in you know." I looked down, I looked like a giant next to her. Being tall. One of the many reasons I hated about becoming a _wolf._

"where's Jake?" I asked. I tired to make my voice sound friendly and casually, trying so hard to hid the anger.

"upstairs with the rest" Her voice was annoyingly high pitched like a bell.I walked past her heading to the stairs. In Jacob's memories Bella had been downstairs by the couch. I looked round the room it was huge. Bigger than what Jacob had showed me.

"your _Leah_ right?" The small pixie girl asked.I didn't look at her when I replied, I looked at the painting on the walls. They looked like they cost millions. I suddenly felt like a homeless tramp.

"the one and only…and you are _Alex_?" I asked. I never paid attention to learn the names like Seth had done, I didn't even like them so what was the point. She shook her head.

"no I'm _Alice_" She corrected. She moved closer to me offering her hand for me to shake. I just stared at her hand. Did she really think I was going to shake her hand, with the stench she carried? No thanks. She pulled her hand back down as she realised I wasn't going to shake her hand. I felt bad but I was in a bitchy mood so I didn't say lead me up the stairs to the room everyone was in. I could hear low chatter and a voice I knew. Jacob's. Seth had said he was tired and a sleep. It sounds like to me his wide a wake and having a great time. _Alice _opened the door slowly and just as she did the sickly sweet smell the vamps had hit me right in the face. And I thought the smell couldn't get any worse once in their house, but I was wrong. I didn't want enter the room the smell was really bad I could hardly breath. I just poked my head in and called for Jacob. The room was big smaller than the living room but still huge, it looked like it could fit half of my house in it. In the far end I could see a bed with railing attached to the side and someone lying on it. On one side was Edward and at the head of the bed was another vamp but I didn't know her name.

She was the blonde one that Jacob seemed to hate so much. Rosaria, Rosa or _Rosba_ ? I don't know but it goes Ro-something. And Jacob was sitting half on and half off the bed. I have to ask again, how can he take the smell? I don't know. The small pixie girl hadn't entered the room either.

"I'll go in after you" I said through my teeth. She looked sort of amused by this but she didn't laugh.

"oh I'm not going in" She said, then placed a hand on her head. I arched an eyebrow.

"why not?" It was none of my business but I wanted to know anyways.

"It's ….confusing" She looked into the room quickly then walked away. Looks like leeches don't like to talk about things. I poked my head into the room again.

"hey Jacob!" I hissed. Jacob looked up at once to my direction, the rest didn't even flinch.

"Leah?" He asked confused.

"yeah. yeah it's me, can I talk to you for a sec?" He looked back to Bella on the bed and said "I'll be back in a sec" Then stood up. I ran down the stairs and out the door in relief the smell _is_ unbearable. A few seconds later Jacob stood besides the white porch.

"so what is…" I didn't even let him finish his sentence when I slapped him hard on his left cheek.

"what the HELL was that for?" Jacob was rubbing his cheek. I put my hands on my hip.

"you know all to well what that was for…You let MY baby brother run around the woods ALL night!"He put his hands down and had a stupid grin on his face.

"I thought I committed murder.. Is that all? Is that why you gave me a _slap?.."_ I stared back at him what does he mean is that _all_?

"..come on Leah, Seth's hardly a _baby_" He was laughing now.

"It's not funny, A leech could have been wondering around and could of attacked him, and if that happened I would of given you more than a slap!!" Jacob crossed his arms over his chest.

"ok whatever, If it makes you feel better I'll run patrol at night.."

"good" He let his mouth hang.

"..so you rather I get attacked than Seth?" I looked at him with a 'well duh?" look

"yes, besides you've lived longer than Seth so if you was to die you would of lived an extra year."

"yeah but your older than both of us, so don't you think you should run patrol at night…" The big muscle leech came out of the house and leaned against the door.

"Oh look She wolf is here." He so didn't say that.

"and you are?" I ask rudely. Jacob looked back to me.

"he is Emmet…the stupid one " I smile. Emmet rolled his eyes at Jacob's comment and looked back to me.

"do you guys…no, let me rephrase that, _Dogs _realise how loud you are?" I look at grande de leech as if this is a joke. Did he just call me a dog?

"excuse me mister I-think-I'm-pretty-funny do you realise who your talking to?"

"c'mon Lee his only joking. Remember I told you his the stupid one." I pull away from his grasp

"No he called me a _Dog_" Was Jacob sticking up for the vamp?

"Leah stop acting like an idiot it's a joke" Jacob said irritated

"no it so isn't, he called us dogs and your not even offended. Doesn't he know we're like saving their butts." At this stage I'm kind of pissed.

"he was _kidding_ Leah ,God you seriously can't take a joke." I turn back to Jacob.

"I so can take a joke but this isn't a joke" I'm now shouting at Jacob. Emmet is just staring at both of us.

"Just look at you both ,your acting like an old married pair of dogs" I look at him angry.

"woo woo I'm just kidding like Jacob said…" Emmet puts his hands up as if his surrendering.

"…just look at the physical attraction between you two" What the fuck is he talking about. "…you two seriously like each other"

"no we don't" I say. "actually you've got it all wrong we _hate each other" I_ look back at Jacob waiting for his agreement but it doesn't come.

"sure you do…give it two months and you two will be running to the altar."

Jacob says nothing and I'm just glaring at the massive leech like I'm going to snap his head off.

"mark my words" Emmet says then he walks back into the house.

I thinks it's something in the blood they drink that makes them cuckoo.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating for so long. But I'm going to try and update more. Hope you liked the update sorry for any mistakes, tell me if you liked it .Review Reveiw it's nice to get feed back other than alerts.**

**Xxlilmisstrouble**


	4. Misuderstanding or Confusion

**Ooooooooooooooo I'm so bad, I mean how many weeks has it been since my last update? Nobody knows apart from Fanfic. But I apologies for the lateness not only do I hand in assessments late but I do the same thing _online. _Enough with the _"am sorry" _stuff and on with the story hope you enjoy even though I'm not happy with it.**

* * *

_Love is as much of an object as an obsession, everybody wants it, everybody seeks it, but few ever achieve it, those who do will cherish it, be lost in it, and among all, never... never forget it.  
__Curtis Judalet _

Misunderstanding or Confusion

Why, Oh, Why did I come here?

To this dump.

To live life as a scavenger.

I should of just stayed with all the imprint zombies back on La Push. It's not like it was bad. I mean watching Sam play love dummy to my cousin, hearing his love sick mind and just how much he seemed to think he couldn't live without her _"oh Emily your the love of my life" blah blah blah. _It wasn't _that_ bad?

Oh who I'm I kidding.

Of cause it was bad, it was terrible. I don't think there's any other word in the English dictionary that can describe how bad it was. Every second there, every moment seemed to be like a life time of suffering. That sharp pain, that feeling like your heart was being torn into millions of tiny piece every time he thought her name. These tiny pieces seemed like they could never be restored into the perfect functioning heart it once was. Well I didn't feel that no more and slowly my heart is being put back together, healing _painfully_ slowly.

And yes, Sometimes if I just thought to hard about things, about him, I'll get that short minor taster of that feeling. So maybe begin in this dump guarding Prego-Bell isn't too bad.

Wtf? Who I am kidding of cause it's bad but it's not like the hell I used to know.

I sat down besides a tree in the small clearing that us "lap-dogs" have been calling home.I seriously needed a change of clothes wearing the same rough dirty summer dress for a few weeks is not exactly pleasant. I'm not the girl-est of girls but I'm really missing a nice warm bath, shampoo, a warm bed and most importantly my food. Urgh! Raw deer and fish is not fit to full a girls stomach. A girls needs hot chocolates and marshmallows, spaghetti or curry. But uncooked deer and twigs? Not my cup of tea. Actually if I eat another fucking piece of raw deer I think I'm going to self destruct. The fact I don't have my food or my home, my personality has reached the level of ugliness and because of this Seth and Jacob have decided to talk to me as less as possible trying to avoid the ugly side of me.

So here I am alone in the stupid clearing playing with grass while Seth runs the perimeter and Jacob well Jacob was doing his daily routine of playing nurse to Bella. I leaned back against the tree trunk and closed my eyes, letting the warm wind swim through my hair and the barley visible sun caress my face.

When I reopened my eyes Jacob had freakishly appeared on the other side of the clearing sitting besides a tree like me. I stared at him for a second, he had his head in his hands and his shoulders slumped. Bella. It had to be Bella no one else can make him so miserable.

"Jacob" I rang

He didn't flinch. I crawled closer to him.

"Jacob" He looked up from his hand slightly only his eyes visible.

"Jake…" I said softly "…you alright" Of cause he wasn't but I couldn't think of any thing else to say.

"It's just Bella.." He mumbled.

"Oh Bella _it's just Bella_…Urgh I'm sick of her, I'm tired of you and your love lust for her…I mean come on Jake she's dying" I complained.

Jacob looked at me fully now and he looked pissed.

"don't you think I know that, that she's in there dying and there nothing I can do." He said angrily.

Woo! finally some action. Me and Jake hadn't had a fight in like forever.

"boo hoo hoo she's dying….look I'm just trying to say that she's made her choice and there's nothing or no one that's gonna make her change her decision especially you…she's been brain washed by the stench" I placed a hand on Jacob shoulder but he shrugged it off and got off of the ground. I sighed hopelessly he was defiantly in denial. He paced the small area of land near the tree quickly as he hide his face in his hand for a moment before pulling them away.

"you know what Leah, just leave you not helping" He mumbled. God some people just don't like help even though I wasn't doing a good job but still.

"fine.." I got up "…suffer in silence with you brain washed Bella mind." I walked away slowly.

"can't you for once just not say anything…what is it with you and Bella? Can't you have _some _sympathy ,she's not exactly well.." did he just say have some sympathy for _Bella? _Pufft. I looked back.

"well that's not my problem is it?…she got herself knocked up by a leech why should I care?" Jacob's facial expression turned from feed up to murderous in a blink of an eye. It frightened me a little but I kept my amused face intact.

"y'know what? I think Sam was glad the day he imprinted, I bet he got down on both knees and thanked god that he was given Emily over you. I bet he's exact words were "finally after all that suffering I can finally get away from Leah and live a nice calm warm life with Emily…what was I thinking going off with Leah. Your stone cold, there can't be blood pumping through your body it's acid or something deadly not something that gives life." My heart. My rebuilding heart, shattered into the tiniest pieces not visible to human eyes.

He didn't mean it. It was just one of those stupid arguments we have. We say stupid thing to each other hurtful things. He didn't mean it, I'm sure. _Are you sure about that? _The small voice in the back of my mind seemed to whisper. _He looked you dead in the eye and said that. _He didn't, I knew he didn't it's just the anger talking? Besides it's not true Sam had no choice but to leave he told me that himself The imprint bond is too strong to be broken. Me and Sam we were in love, He loved me. He never hated me he just had to chose Emily because he had no choice. _Sure he didn't .you keep telling yourself that. _I could feel the salty liquid form in my eyes and the massive lump magically appear in my throat. I shook my head silently almost as if to get rid of all the doubt that was invading my mind. My blood boiled as I rethought everything he said my heart ached but my mind was furious telling me fight back but my heart just wanted me to crawl away somewhere and cry. I tried not to blink other wise the tear will spill other and swallowed hard trying to get rid of lump failing.

"you. Have no idea what me and Sam had. Not a FUCKING CLUE…We had something special." I sort of broke down towards the end and the tears I kept back spilled over my cheeks and of my chin. Seeing how upset I was Jacob's expression softened. I turned away trying not to look at him I've never cried in front of any one apart from my mum and Seth. I sniffed trying so hard not to cry but the lump in my throat was unbearable. I walked away. Out of our small clear past the plate of food Esme had given me to eat days ago. Behind me I could hear Jacob call after me but I ignored him. Not bothering to pull the dirty summer dress off I phased shredding it into hundreds of tiny flakes it almost looked like snow flakes despite the brown stain marks. I ran as fast a I could to the end of the woods far away from this hell like place. The end of the woods was beautiful it had a river separating civilisation from the wild. The water is almost crystal blue. I was getting close and I could smell the freshness of the water when the Jacobs mental voice popped into me mind.

"Leah I'm so sorry I didn't mean it's just you know you push me too…" He began to say when I cut in.

"save it. For someone who cares." And I phased quickly before he can realise where I was heading.

Stupid dick. I hate it when men think say sorry can fix everything. But it doesn't. I phased by a tree not able to put off the crying. How did I end up like this? Crying naked in the woods. Why the fuck was I crying? Jacob has said shit like this before to me and I've never taken it this hard before. So why now? Why did it hurt so much? Was it the way he said it or was it the way he looked like when he said it? It's not like I care if I think he thinks am a heartless cow? Do I.

I must of stayed stuck to that same spot for over an hour when I heard those very familiar "thuds" I knew it was him even before he spoke. Since when did I know the way Jacob walked?

"Leah" He said. I sniffed and looked back whipping away the tears with the back of my hand. I looked back and Jacob had his back to me and he in one hand he held a bundle of clothes.

"I brought you some clothes, I know you didn't have any spares so I just thought I'll get you these" He passed the clothes to me without looking. I grabbed the clothes out of Jacobs hand rudely without saying a thank you. They didn't reek of leeches so that was a good thing.

"…um their Rachel's so the should fit" He mumbled. I pulled the skinny jeans on quickly and the really oversized jumper on.

"you can turn around now" My voice sounded horrible, all croaky and dry.

"Lee, I'm really sorry I just said it because you was pissing me off, I just wanted to get to you I was having a bad day and y'know you kinda pushed me" He mumbled.

Urgh! I _pushed _him! My jaw tightened and I really wanted to punch him in the jaw _real_ bad. I breathed in deeply and exhaled. I'm not letting him get to me again.

"do you know that right now your not my favourites person?" I spat.

"what do you want me to do? I've said sorry, I've brought you clean clothes!" Oh now he was shouting.

"hey Jake just listen to yourself you manly-dickhead, you made me upset! And it takes a lot to make me upset and admit it then you think you can make everything better by saying _'Sorry'_.." I mocked his voice "and getting me new clothes and you expect me to jump into your arms and say what 'I forgive you' what do you want?" Jacob takes in everything I say then sighs loudly.

"um…pretty much yeah" Urgh I HATE JACOB BLACK. I give him one of my Leah-hates-you-looks and walk away. He runs up after me and grabs my arm.

"Hey Lee, I'm joking…kidding…I just want to say sorry it was wrong of me using the 'Sam card', I was just tired and pissed…I didn't mean anything I said" He said quietly and brought my hand to his lips when he mumbled.

"please forgive me" I stared at my hand which was on his lips weirdly, WTF was he doing? He must of read what I was thinking of my face because he quickly let go.

"so what do you say Leah? Forgive me." I let out a irritated sigh. I'm not the forgiving type, I just can't forgive someone like that then forget about, it's not me. But Jacob was kidding and I know that he was just pissed, I'll do the same thing. But why was I so upset about it? It's not like I care for Sam. Me and him are finished it's been like that for ages. But it wasn't about that I'm juts upset , but about what? The stupid argument with Jacob?

What the fuck is wrong with me that I can't read my own emotions?

* * *

**Urgh! I think this is the worst chap I've ever written but instead of fiddling with it I just wanted to post it so you guys can finally have another chap but I'll try harder with the next chap promise….**

**Xxlilmisstrouble**

**PS. Check my profile for dates of when the next chaps coming info. And sorry for the mistakes.**


	5. Getting to know the Cullen‘s Alice?

**_Sorry for the delay,there's no excuse this time round. I was just being lazy._**

**IMPORTANT**(got a little quizz for you guys, count how many times Leah forgets Alice's name and list the names she uses instead,through out the story,The winer will star in this story.I'll inform you with when this quiz ends at in the up coming chaps)**

* * *

_American Proverb_

_"Never judge a book by it's cover"_

**_Getting to know the Cullen's; Alex or Alice?_**

Another typical day guarding coven de leech and _the_ other. But this isn't like any another typical day because some how I've ended up inside the covens den and is chatting simultaneously with pixie Alec who's name I've just remembered isn't _Alec _but Alex or is it _Alice_. Anyways who caress it's juts a leech.

How the hell did I end up like this…oh yeah I remember.

Yesterday…

"why are you doing this this to me, what have I ever done to you, huh Seth?" Seth was acting like an idiot and dragging my sorry ass through the woods up to the Cullen's cave.

"C'mon Leah, you've been moping out here to long, the Cullen's aren't that bad and you said it your self." I snatched my arm back from him and straightened up.

"I've never said such a thing!" I lied.

"I was there you totally said 'they actually seem pretty cool' " Jacob emerged from nowhere.

I rolled my eyes. It was nothing like that. I didn't say there were cool…ok…maybe I did. But I was tired and Seth's 'mind' just wouldn't shut up about the Cullen's and how cool they are. He kept replaying his stupid day with them, over and over again trying to make me jealous so I'll come with them to Dracula's castle. And it just sort of came out or popped up whatever you want to call it, mind talking, telekinesis, talking! I don't give shit.

"I like it out in the woods and the woods like me" I heard a snort come from over where Jake was standing.

"sure the _'woods' _like you" and he made this really stupid face.

"actually I'm very likeable, it's just I hate boys, by boys I mean you guys, and by guys I mean wolves."

Jacob made a snort, while Seth was acting like he couldn't hear a thing, because as usual he doesn't want to get _invold_ in one of our stupid disagreements. But I just think he doesn't want to be in a spot where he has to choose between his Sister, (which he has to choose because blood is thicker than water, and if he doesn't I'll chase after him with a chainsaw and chop him up into little piece and then will see if the super-healing-wolf-thing can heal that!) or his great friend slash alpha (who he **worships**). But who knows what goes through that little worms head anyways. (forgetting the fact I actually phase and have this mind link thing that nobody knows how it actually works)

"look, Why are you guys so obsessed with taking me to the covens den place anyways?" Clearly talking to Seth but Jacob answers anyways.

"He feels sorry for you and thinks your getting lonely, blah blah and how this 'wolf business' has messed up your social life blah blah blah! Urgh! can we hurry up, are breakfast is getting cold and I'm starving." Jacob finished with a whine and sometimes I feel like his mind is twelve years behind from his body growth.

"shut up no one asked you" Ha! I'm such a bitch but I can't help myself.

"Leah…" Seth was whining too…or was more of a 'please-Leah-don't-start kind of whine?

"look if you just come with us for breakfast, I promise…no _we_ promise to never bug you…about _this_ again."

Seth was always a one to compromise. But was I willing to compromise?

"umm…one hour…just breakfast in and out, right?"

"right" Seth said. Letting a slight sigh out, I gave in.

"Fine, but if they magically begin to like the smell of wolf blood and eat us, I'm re-killing you when we get heaven."

"who says your going to heaven?" Jacob questioned.

"the trees"

* * *

The stench. The stench. The stench.

My nose is going to fall off at given any moment. (The smell is actually killing off my nose slowly. Hey, maybe that's how werewolf's can be killed off, vampire odour.)

"look guys I've change my mind, I rather go through all your bickering than walk through there" I pointed to the Cullen's cubby-hole, which actually looked like a multi-million beach slash country house mash but I couldn't help but call their home names ( through my eyes I think they should be living in an actual cave like their grandfather Dracula)

"c'mon Leah, eventually you'll get used to it, at the moment all I can smell is waffles, bacon, eggs…"

"I swear the doctors damaged your brain cells when they pulled you out of mum." Jacob made a gagging noise while Seth gave this weirded out face, because like the boys they are the term 'being pulled out of mum' pulled alarms ringing in there pea sized minds and images being flashed around.

"you guys seriously can't smell anything?" I asked surprised.

"of cause we can, it's just not as strong as it is to you, darling" Great! Jacob's talking to me like a kindergarten, I've let my guard down since agreeing to this absurd idea of having breakfast with the leeches. I need to step my guard up.

"Jakey _darling_, I've never been your _darling_ and neither has been any other women on this planet." His cheeky smile downed to a stiff line. Result!

"just quit whining and lets go." What? He was just whining a moment ago. I opened my mouth to say something super sly but I earned a good please-stop-it's-not-going-to-help look from Seth.

Yum! lets go eat pancakes and blood syrup.

* * *

"oh look who it is" The big curly haired vamp showed up. " Lady wolf, it's nice to see you…again." I gave a slight cough.

"excuse me do y'know who I am?" I questioned, slightly deadly.

"Of course I know…lady wolf." He said a smile playing at his lips. Seth who was at my side a moment ago fleaed off to the kitchen while Jacob, ran up the stair to his pregnant friend.

"No, I'm Leah Clearwater and do you know what I am?" I was getting slightly angered my his 'amusing tag' name.

"calm down, Leah he's only joking" I heard Jacob shout from the stairs. Please! That what everyone says.

"A dog."

"No, I'm a wolf and wolfs are created to _kill _vamps, now do you want me to kill you and make it look like an accident?"

"sure lets take it outside, I know this great spot…"

Your fucking kidding me.

"that's it Seth I'm out of here." I called

"oh c'mon Lee you only just got here besides you promised." Seth came out of the kitchen holding a muffin in his right hand. Hmmm, I did but who says I keep promises.

"Jazz she's leaving, pay up." The big twat called. Another vamp swarmed into the room, throwing a chunk of something, which looked like money, at the big curly vamp.

"told you'll she'll leave just after coming in." What? Were they betting on my stay? I'll show them.

" actually, I'm staying, I don't want you stinky creatures feeding of my brother."

"we don't eat dog and Emmet give back my money, you lost" the blonde vamp said, who I think is partners with pixie.

"No fair, you used your powers on her to make her _feel _like staying." the big one whined.

"no, dumb dum, I didn't and even if I wanted to I wouldn't be able to since making someone want to stay somewhere isn't an emotion" The blond one seemed way more intelligent than the bigger one.

"sure its is, you can make them feel determined and confident, that causes many to change their minds"

"sure, sure lil bro I'll give you that" The blond vamp finished by rolling his eyes.

"oooh look who went from talking all posh to gangster" Jacob said coming down the stairs.

"It wasn't posh it's called Edwardian there's a difference"

"whatever" Jake said. At this very moment, I feel slightly out of place. I'm just standing here like some idiot watching vampires argue about why I didn't leave. Coming out of the kitchen is the little pixie girl with fangs.(she doesn't really have fangs. I think.)

"Your late…" she's clearly speaking to Jacob even though she's not looking at him.

"…oh my god, three werewolves I feel spoiled!" If she didn't look so tired and dead, their probably would have been a smile planted right across her face and her eyes would have been beaming with excitement, because her voice came across that way.

"I'm not late." Jacob says. "…I can come round whenever I like, I don't have declare it with you, besides I'm the one…"

"saving your frozen dead sorry asses yady yada yap yap, yeah we know." the pixie girl finished Jakes sentence of.

Seems like he uses that term _alot_. Good on him, this just show his not overly vamporized, I must remind my self to give him a golden sticker later. The pixie girl half skips over to Jacob and weaves her arm around Jakes. (Ok. I'm taking back my golden sticker, he _has_ been vamporized. How can he stand the icy coldness of the of the_ SMELL_. Urgh.) Jacob rolls his eyes, staggers along sides the petite leech who seems to be approaching me.

"Hi, Leah nice to meet you again." she says. I look down to her hand which is still plastered to her sides. Looks like she won't be offering me her hand this time round. Must of learnt her lesson last time. I look over to Jacob who has that look on his face, and you don't need to be able to read minds to know he's thinking "be nice and say hello back". I'm not cold hearted and I was going to say 'Hi' back anyways, people should stop doubting me all the time. GOD!

I can't believe I'm doing this. I offer her my hand and she takes it. I try so hard not think of the fact that she's a ice cold vamp, that's she's more human than some actual humans, according to Seth. But I can't do it so I let go a little to quick.

"hello…" ok I've got less than 3 second to think of her name. Alexis?, no. Alex?, no. _Rosba_?, no. Ah! time out. "Hi" I say instead. Cool move Leah, cool move.

"sorry for the _rude_… "she says looking back to the curly and blonde vamp who look away. "…introduction." She smiles friendly at me.

"I've heard quite a bit about you" she adds. Urgh this can't be good. "ok, what have they said, Leah annoying, Leah's a bitch, Leah's…" She cut me of before I can get to the good stuff.

"No, they haven't said such a thing. They actually spoken quite kindly of you, y'know when things come up in conversation." I fight the urge to say 'sounds like they paid you of' but instead I say, "that's a first." We go quite for a few seconds after. Another vamp shows up. Who I think is 'mama vamp'. She comes down holding a towel, and act's like she didn't know I was here.

"oh a visitor, you must be _Leah_?" she ask a bit un sure. I nod.

"good. I'm Esme, There's food in the kitchen Jacob. Leah your free to join him and make your self at home." then she disappears into a room beside the kitchen. She reminds somehow of my mother. Kind and gentle nothing like me.

"what we waiting for, lets eat" Jacob exclaims.

* * *

The Cullen's kitchen is quite beautiful and looks expensive, (just like everything eles in there lives) Especially for a family that doesn't seem to eat. There's a whole table laid out with food, From sweet; muffins, pancakes and waffles. To savoury; bacon, scrabbled egg. The whole works I tell you! But that still didn't make be wanna take a bit of their food. I sat across from Jacob. Whose plate was piled high with food. I watched him in disgust as well as my baby brother who was seated besides small Leech, who I still hadn't remembered her name, scooted aside Jake.

Suddenly I was very confused.

After Jake finished eating I asked what was going on. "look's like you two are best friends." I nodded my head towards them. Leech girl was about to answer when Seth butt in.

"nah, Alice…" (that's her name!) "…gets these super bad headaches and us" he gestured with his hands "…act like pain killers to her" Seth who's mouth was full of food through out his who speech. I was completely disgusted, so I slapped him around the head so he'll learn his lesson. You could practically see the sausage and scrambled egg make love to each other!

"hey! What was that for?" Seth wined. "you know exactly what that was for, Mum would be ashamed!" I heard this bell like sound come from the across the table. It was Alexa or Alvena? Oh no I lost it! The slightly high pitched sound was coming form her mouth, she was laughing. Ok!, I have to avoid making funny comments so I never have to hear that irritating sound again.

"you don't eat?" she asked. I looked down to my empty plate.

"your just not hungry, right Leah?" here goes the Leah-be-nice face. Urgh I'm not cold blooded.

"yeah, not very hungry, but thanks for the food though." And even if I had said something horrible, it's just a leech, right? A couple of minuets later. The blonde vamp comes along.

"hey, I'm Jasper, never thought you'll survive this long" He's got a nerve. _Alxia _or Allie ( I have no idea why I'm finding it so hard to learn her name, but I am) slaps Jasper arm. "don't be rude" she whispers although she knows we can hear her anyways.

"I wasn't" Jasper say.

* * *

I find it quiet hard that I've been here for half a day and none of the vampires haven't mentioned the not so virgin Mary girl up stairs. Especially knowing that Bella's their sister and is ill. Jacob disappeared awhile ago upstairs to go take care of his never going to be girlfriend. So I'm left here sitting besides Seth and quickly browsing through _Alana's?_ Ipod touch_. S_he seems to have quite a variety of music considering she's a dead creature (And who I thought only listens to the gothic music that their supposed to be living in style) but she actually listen to music like Paramore, who I think are great, and beyonce, who I think is just as good. I quit browsing the Ipod and tossed it on to the coffee table. (you maybe quite surprised at how careless I'm begin with an Ipod but hey If I brake it, it's not like they can't afford another one. I personally think they have like 800 of them lying around somewhere.) Jasper and Alison are playing some kind of board game on the floor. I lean forward so I'm some what closer to them.

"do you guys like your friend Bell" I asked. Seth sort of nudged me as a possible sign to let the subject go but I acted like I hadn't acknowledge it.

"of cause we do, we love her, I love her like my own flesh and blood." Allison answered and her blond boyfriend nodded.

"why do you ask?" She looked back at me keen to know. I sighed.

"I've just noticed you guys don't talk much about her….and her condition" It was her turn to sigh now. "it's hard y'know to talk about. We all love her so much and we all know she's dying and there nothing we can do to stop it… When we lose her we aren't only going to loose our sister but our brother, Edward…." She went quite for a bit, but it was obvious she wasn't done yet.

"It's easier for us to not talk of her, besides what can we do but stay silent. It's not like it's wise for us to go around dancing and singing about this." I wanted to ask why don't they just tie her down and rip the thing out of her but that will only up set her.

Today I learnt that you should never judge a book by it's cover.

Especially Leeches.

* * *

**Yeh Yeh I know,The beginning doesn't quite go with the end. It was supposed to end with Leah back at the mansion the next day, but hey what can ya do.****I actual now know where I'm going with this story (and I also enjoyed writing this chap not like I don't like writing other chaps but this one was extra enjoyable) so maybe I'll update quicker.**

**Love you all and reviews will help.**

**Xxlilmisstrouble.**


	6. Interlude: Night, Night

_The best way to keep one's word is not to give it. _

_~Napoleon Bonaparte_

_Promises are like babies: easy to make, hard to deliver. _

_~Author Unknown_

Interlude: Night, Night.

He came to her in the night. Shaking and gleaming in sweat. If it wasn't for how frightened he looked she probably wouldn't let him in. And the fact that she was utterly in love with him.

"can I-I come in?" his voice was shaky, full of fear. She stepped aside so he could enter. It wasn't until he entered the brightly lighted room that she noticed he was wearing nothing but cut offs. Leah's face was squashed with confusion. It was a merely two degrees outside and he was dressed in cut offs?

Something was up. He stretched an arm out and with a shaky hand he touched Leah's cheek and smiled weakly. Leah instantly placed a hand on top of his shaky one. She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers. Fear was all she could see in his, but he couldn't see anything in hers. Leah had always been good at hiding what she was feeling, and at this very moment her eyes didn't give anything away. But what Sam didn't know was for his own good, because Leah is terrified but showing him isn't going to help, because he's scared. She has to be strong for him even though she doesn't know what's going on.

"Lee…" was all he said, before slamming her lightly against the wall and crushing his lips on hers.

Leah was shocked. He's kisses were always soft and innocent, this was nothing but that. She didn't object to it though and to be honest she was enjoying it despite the very tight grip he held of her right hand. He must have not realised his tight grip on hers otherwise he would have let before Leah could protest he already pulled away. He nods his head as he pulls away, as if he's just confirmed something. Leah just stares not quite sure about what's going on. He runs a hand through his hair and yanks at it slightly.

"Can you do me a favour?" They lock eyes.

She nods. "Anything"

He grabs her hand and pulls her into the kitchen. He shuffles through the kitchen draws searching for scissors. As he makes his way to the fourth draw he finds them and places them in Leah's hand as he sits down.

"Cut it… all of It." was all he said.

Leah looked at him with worrying eyes. "Are you sure?"

He nodded hard. She gave out a little sigh before walking around him so she was facing his back.

She began snipping, getting the scissors as close as possible to his head. Long strands of hair came tumbling to the floor, years of growth off in seconds.

She steps back once her works done, a pile of hair on the floor and only a inch or so left on his head. He hadn't looked as weird as she thought he would look, in fact she liked it, although it wasn't a perfect haircut. He stood up slowly and looked at the pile of hair by his feet, then looked up. He ran a hand through his hair but there wasn't much to grab on to. He shook his head lightly and sighed.

"Thanks"

"Your welcomed" she said, looking up a little more than usual. It seemed like he grown suddenly since walking through the door but she didn't say anything, because his height wasn't the only thing that was strange. He moved over to hug her before coming to an abrupt stop.

A cold shiver made it's a way through his spin as a pain hammered in his chest. He to a look at Leah as he if he was dying before clasping slowly on his knees, He grips the kitchen counter with his right hand while his left lies on top of his heart. His head hangs low while his body shakes violently. Leah drops the scissors and a muffle "thud" is heard.

"Sam" she cries and rushes over to him. But a sharp noise comes flowing out of his mouth.

"Don't"

She steps back and all she can do is watch. Watch him struggle and tremble in pain as he holds on to the kitchen counter.

Finally after a couple of minutes the trembling slowly dims and his only shaking lightly as if his only cold. He lands on the floor still on his knees with both hands touching the kitchen floor, his breathing hasty. He looks up to Leah, who's now rigid and stiff with fear, with only his eyes. This makes him look dark and dangerous. Leah takes a step forward after reclaiming herself; fear will only make everything worse.

She takes the step slowly, in case Sam objects to her touching him again. But when he doesn't she hurriedly crouches down in front of him, she lift his head slightly so he's looking at her. There's so many things she could say right now. About how weird everything is at the moment, demanding answer of what's going on but Leah knows right now isn't the time for all that, he'll tell her when the times right. They've sworn to never keep secrets from one another.

With all her strength she slowly pulls him up with her. With both hands on both of his arms, she realises Sam's temperature isn't normal. He's warm, warmer than warm, and with every second going by he's getting warmer.

"You're so cold" he whispers, pulling her closer to him so their chests are touching. His chin rests on top her head. "You're so warm." Leah breathes.

"I'm just running a fever."

She pulls away slightly and looks him the eyes. She knows he's lying, but she acts like she believes him. He breathes in the scents that cling to hair, while she process what he's just said. _"I'm just running a fever?"_ Why would you lie about a having a fever but more importantly why did he have to lie? To her, of all people. Leah is truly puzzled and all she wants to do is snuggle up in her bed and sleep, praying that when she wakes up in the morning everything would be back to normal.

But Sam has other ideas. With one massive hand he cupped her tiny face and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

All he wanted to do was forget. Forget such a thing happened to him a couple of hours ago, or the fact all the stories he had been told as a child were all true. That a man can transform into a beast. He wanted to forget the look Old Quil had given him when what he had become came spilling of his lips. How his eyes gleamed with pride.

How can you be happy with such thing? He had turned into a beats for crying out loud, a wolf! He just stood there tapping his shoulder telling him everything was going to be ok.

Everything is not going to be ok.

The person he once thought was Sam wasn't Sam no more, he is no longer Sam. And what scares him most is that he's going to lose everything he ever loved for something he doesn't want. He was going to lose everything including this beautiful figure that he held.

If he told her, what he had become, he's sure she'll run away, who wouldn't? Because if he was in her shoes he definitely would. But he'll worry about that later, at this very moment all he wanted to do was forget.

So he kissed her hard and rougher as he pinned her between him and the kitchen counter. He ran his free hand down the right side of her body until he reached her waist. He could feel her hip bone through the thin piece of material she called an oversized t-shirt. He pulled his other hand down to her waist to steady her, so he could get even deeper into her mouth. But it wasn't working, she was just too short for him, so in one quick movement Leah's feet weren't planted on the kitchen floor but dangling off the kitchen counter.

He pushed her legs apart so he could get closer to her, so their chest was touching. All Leah could think of right now is how quickly this innocent making out session was turning into sex. But as usual she didn't protest, she could see he needed to feel something besides fear. So she let his hands make their way up her overly sized shirt, but she just sits there and plants kisses on his jaw because she not quite sure what else to do. Sam's hands getting higher and higher until his cupping one of her breast.

"I think we should take this to my room?" Sam doesn't even nod or answer, and swoops Leah in his arms bridle style. As he lays her on her bed, Leah wonders how he didn't even stumble once or look like he was struggling to carry her.

Strength.

Not only did his temperature rise or that he fallen on the kitchen floor and had some kind of fit but he was stronger and it's not like Sam hadn't been strong before this night but he seemed to _look_ stronger. She ran a shaky hand over his chest and all she could feel was hard core muscle.

_Yep_. Leah thought. Something is definitely up. Not only was she worried about Sam, but she thanked god her parents weren't home and Seth. They were off visiting a 'relative' in Seattle who had just had a baby boy and were spending the night. But Leah wasn't in the mood for travelling as she was supposedly " too ill", but what she was really planning to meet Sam tomorrow to do exactly what was going on now. But Sam didn't notice her scrunched up brow, he was too induced in forgetting and by doing that he was going to use Leah. He's abnormal heated hand burned its way all over Leah's body, feeling every smooth, rough, soft and hard part of her. Making sure not an inch of space wasn't overly kissed or touched by him.

And when they were done connecting, he lightly lay on top of her but made sure his weight wasn't crushing her fragile body. Once he regained his breath, he kissed her lightly on the lips for a second before kissing the hallow part of her neck and then her collarbone and he continued this only moving in little gaps, passing the gap between her breast and her belly button, until he reached her waist and stopped and moved his lips and until there were touching her right ear and he whispered.

"Your absolutely beautiful y'know?" a shiver made its way through her entire body. Then Sam sighed and Leah perched herself up into a sitting position but then lowered herself down so all her weight was balancing on her elbows. Sam moved so he was looking into her eyes.

"I…I don't deserve you" She placed a hand on his cheek.

"Of cause you do"

But Sam shook his head as he moved of her and lay on the bed properly and one handily pulled Leah besides him. He turns his head around so he looks her in the eyes.

"Lee…" he begins. "Yeah Sam." she whispers. "Promise me…promise you'll be with me…" Leah sits up, not quite sure what's he's getting at.

"What?"

"Promise me…you'll never leave me" He takes hold of Leah's hand and brings them down to his lips.

And that looks was back on his face, the look he had on when he walked through her front door.

Fear.

He was scared and this worried Leah to great extents but she didn't breathe a word.

"I...I promise…I'll never leave and I'll always be with you."

She lay back down on the bed and took his hands in hers and touched his fingertips against her lips and mumbled "I promise".

* * *

Yeah, Leah Clearwater had made a promised that night, but a couple of nights ago she broke that promise for freedom.

Freedom that's she now living under the custody's of the Leeches but it didn't really bother her as she made it out to. But what killed her, deep inside, the only reason she couldn't sleep tonight or any other, was even though she had broken that stupid promise, she made sure to keep it for as _long_ as possible which he oblivious didn't think applied to him, Because a couple of days later barley _a week_, he imprinted on her cousin Emily.

" _Shit head, donkey assed freak, dick face, boloney fool…"_

But not even all the swearing that were going on in her head could stop the tears from flowing from her eyes. She swore on her father's gave that she'll never cry for him again. But at night when it's only her and pure darkness, the memories come flooding back, making her want the old times to re appear, making her want someone to hold, making her want_ him_. That's why she's awake, leaning against a tree in the forest, looking at the wolf form of Seth and envying him. But it's not like she's the only one awake after midnight because Jacob took off running round about ten and is yet to return.

**Xxxxxx**

* * *

_**Hopefully I didn't confuse you guys but because it's a interlude i decided to write using 3rd point of view, y'know try something different. **__**When I was writing this it was obvious it was going to be very long so I decided to spilt in two. Well hoped you liked it! I'm sorry this story sort of comes of like it's all over the place. But it will get better!**_

**_oh yeah not much of a lemon but i didn't want to waste it on SAM!_**

_**Reviews are important so please review my gorgeous readers.**_

_Authors Note : This is for the readers who follow "Shattered" sorry for the long delay but my beta has done a bit of a disappearing act but I'm sure I'll here from her soon!_

_**Well anyways reviews = blackwater **_

_**:) :) :)**_

_**Xxlilmisstrouble**_


	7. Interlude Part Two: Who's worse off?

_Peace cannot be kept by force; it can only be achieved by understanding.  
- Albert Einstein  
_

**Interlude Part Two: Who's worse off?**

She has to stop this, stop this self-pity crying, but she can't, the more she cries for him the more she hates herself which makes her only cry harder. But as soon as she hears those heavy paws hitting the cold hard ground, she freezes and quickly wipes the tears from her eyes. Straightens up, trying to hide the evidence of her weakness, the whole world is laughing at her, she doesn't need him laugh too. Besides he's already seen her cry once there's no need for him to see her cry again. A couple of seconds later she could hear him now, on foot, as he came up behind her.

"I thought you'll be asleep by now" Jacob mumbled. Leah looked straight ahead and didn't make any eye contact; she wasn't in the mood for company.

"Yeah, well I'm not" Her voice came out a little hoarse for her liking. Jacob may of not been the best person to deal with girls but he could tell when one's been crying. Growing up with two other sister had some advantages in a…weird way. So he sat down beside her and turned his head so it was facing hers, but she kept on looking ahead. They fell silent. Leah trying to forget her dumb assed ex. Jacob as usual stuck thinking about Bella…Cullen.

A Cullen.

She is a Cullen now, married and pregnant! Yet he was still stuck thinking about her. No, stuck is not the word. Dazzled is the word. He's dazzled by this fragile, miniature piece. And with one blow of his breath she can fall and crack into tiny little piece, like a glass chandelier. However, tonight he wasn't thinking about her because his twisted mind was "dazzled", but he thought of her in results of talking to her blood sucking, vampire of a Husband.

Even after several hours, he was still shocked.

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Jacob stood frozen within the huge clearing that patched around the Cullen's household.

"Jacob…please…you're the only chance I have." Edward stood a merely three foot away from him. Looking exhausted and drowned.

"You know very well, I and most of my family have tried numerous procedures. _Please_ Jacob" Edward fell to his knees. Jacob couldn't look Edward in the eye, he was practically begging, what had happened to the proud standing, rich, highly intelligent Edward Cullen? The one laying below Jacob certainly wasn't him. Jacob sighed deeply.

"Edward, I know you're not thinking well but are you seriously sure that you want me, the guy who's been after _your_ wife to sleep with her and give her children in the risk of losing her to me, just so she can stay alive?" Edward nodded. Jacob's mouth fell open and a ruffle of sound was heard which weirdly resembled a laugh.

"You can't be fucking serious!" Jacob ran a both hands over his face and the weird laugh stopped as reality hit him. Edwards's eyes closed.

"I am dead serious Jacob, Bella the women…_we_ love is going to die unless we do something!" Edwards's eyes deepened and turned a pitch black.

"You don't think I fucking know that?" Jacobs's arms began flying around.

"What if I go storming in there? Begging and pleading for her to take this sick "deal". There is a possibility she will refuse…I mean what the fucking heck, she's done it before! What makes you think she won't do it again!, I'm mean, as long as you get your way, doesn't matter if Jacob gets fucked over in the process, because _'I don't know how it feels like to get fucking rejected' 'cause I'm F'ing Edward Cullen!" _Jacob eyes blaze with fury. But being Jacob anger doesn't last long with him and he sighs.

"She _is_ going to say no. She's not mine to take anymore, I should let her go, and I _will_ let her go. But if you keep bringing shit like this up, I'll just keep on falling back to square one." Jacobs's eyes fell to the ground. Not able to look Edward in the eye for not only speaking the truth, that's been eating him up but for clearly stating he wasn't going to do what Edward had requested, the only thing that was possibly going to save Bella.

"Ok…" Edward said, slowly getting off the floor, looking just a bleak as before.

"I guess now that you've made your decision, me and you can forget about her together"

* * *

"You know I'm all ears if you wanna tell me about it." Jacob said, breaking the silence that Leah, once, was grateful for. She sighed aloud.

"Nope, I have nothing to tell, thank you" She continued starring at the dark forest before her.

"Hmm, y'know keeping things to yourself only causes stress, and you'll feel better after you talk about it." Leah rolled her eyes tiredly.

"Urgh! Can't you just go annoy your turning vamp girl, because for the fucking last time I'm not interested." arms crossed she blows the hair away from her face with one puff of breath then returns to her trance of starring into the darkness of the forest.

"What is your damn problem? One minute your fine and the next your like…this. You ought to see a damn psychiatrist, and for your info I was only trying to help." Leah huffed loudly. He fucking asked for it. All she wanted to do was to be left alone but no he had to go be a big nosed jerk and ask to be invold in her business. She's not bipolar; it's just that he tends to bring out the worse of her when she just wants to be left alone. It's not much to ask.

"I never asked for your help!" The stir and whine of Seth sleeping caught their attention. Leah lowered her voice to a frustrated whisper.

"Geez Jake. I'm sorry…I just want to be alone…y'know for a while." Jacob contemplated for a while and sighed.

"Fi…no. why don't you just let me help you, why don't you let _anyone_ help you. It's always been like that since Sam…I don't get you, it's not the end of the world and you always think you're the only one worse off but you're not…there's others y'know, others worse off than _you_." The muffled noise of Leah's teeth grinding made Jacob wince a little. He definitely hit a spot alright and Leah is not going to take it lightly, that's for sure. He felt the need to just fall into a massive pit and die or get truck my lightening or something, anything will be better than Leah Clearwater eating you alive. A murmur of agony and anger left Jacobs lips.

Why couldn't he just keep his big mouth shut and not get invold with other people's problems? Was he just built to enrol into other people's lives? He'd done it with Bella and that hasn't gotten him anywhere but the town of misery, and now he's doing it with Leah, maybe Leah doesn't need a psychiatrist's help maybe he's the one in need of it.

"I'll give you worse off, I'll fucking give you worse off!" Leah said quickly pacing the patch of grass in a circle.

"You've never had a guy you loved nearly _die_ on your kitchen floor, you've never had your cousin who you had thought of as a sister betray you or had a guy rip your heart out and feed it to the dogs, then later he comes over saying how he 'still loves you and deep inside still wants you', yet he has to follow the 'gods' saying and bang your cousin. Or, or, or! Turn into a gigantic wolf in front your father and have him die in front of the love of his life as well as your baby brother, and having to see them every day after, knowing they blame you for the death of the guy they cherished and loved, Although they will never ever say a word of it to you. Or having to knowing you're never going to have children or get married and live in a house with the white picket fence or ever fall in love again, _ever_. You have no fucking clue Black, no fucking clue! Don't you ever say that I haven't got it bad! Because I fucking have!"

She stood there eyes blazed with fury staring Jacob right the eyes, arms in the air, her chest heaving up and down furiously, While Jacob nervously scratched the back of his neck. As Leahs breathing regained its normal pace, she stomped over to their little patch of land that was what they've been calling home for the past few days and grabbed her battered old trainers and hair band and pulled her hair up in a ponytail viciously. She was in need of a very long run otherwise she thinks she is going to kill Jake and her little brother won't approve of his idol dying by the hands of his sister. As she was about to walk past Jacob he grabbed her by the wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" Leah turned around and gave him the dirtiest look she could pull off and yanked her arm back away from his grip.

"None of your damn business, I'll go where ever I feel like it." She continued her path, when Jacob grabbed her by the arm again.

"You can't, its dark and there might be vampires roaming about, besides I'm your alpha and what I say goes." Leah yanked her arm back.

"Psh! Since when do you care if I get chomped on by a couple of vamps?" Leah stood hands on hip eyebrow raised."

"I don't it's just…"

"Urgh, I'm going on a run that's all." Leah gave in finally. As she began to walk off again Leah was stopped by the same big hot hands as before.

"Look, Leah, you've haven't got it bad, you're just a having a string of bad luck that's all…" Jacob shrugged and was cut off by Leah's unflattering laugh.

"Just bad luck huh? You really think turning into a werewolf is bad luck? Bad Lucks is losing your homework, bad luck is breaking a mirror or opening an umbrella while inside. Bad luck isn't becoming a freak or having your life wrecked before it's even begun…" Just as Leah had cut Jacob of Jacob cut her off.

"What! Why is it you always act like you're the only one that's become a freak or the only one suffering, you haven't got a clue. I mean, you've only had this…bad stuff happen to you recently. Try growing up without the one person who truly understood you, try watching them get sick and die in the hospital rather than in the comfort their own home, try having a crippled father, try having to be the only one actual looking after him, try growing up with two sisters, for Christ sakes!." a laughter was heard by Leah which was surprisingly coming from Jacob although what he was saying wasn't funny or pleasant at all. But somehow she understood that he had to laugh or he was going to cry. And just like that, Jake stopped laughing and his face turned hard and Leah suddenly saw a different Jacob. A Jacob whose cheeks weren't plump, like a five years olds or his face didn't have a smile on it. In fact it seemed like he had no life in him at all. She'll never thought she'll see a face like that on anyone else other than herself maybe she wasn't the only one wearing a mask.

"Yeah you might have turned to into a wolf and caused your father's death but a least you know he'll still be around if the vamps didn't come to town. But my mum, she was going to die and there was nothing that could have stopped it, nothing, no matter what you reverse. Or being made to _always_ feel guilty when you just want to be angry at something…someone." Jacob whispered. He was no longer gazing at Leah but staring at the forest behind her, thinking of something that had sent his mind far away.

Leah knew who he was thing about. When Embry had become a wolf everything changed for Jacob. There was a possibility that Billy might have had an affair with Embry's mother, and Jacob hated him for it, hated him because he could have possibly cheated on his mother while she was pregnant with him or before. He hated him for cheating on the women he loved, his mother. The very same women who took him everywhere when he was little and did everything for him.

Her face softened at she felt the need to hug him or comfort him in some way as her heart was telling her too but her brain wouldn't allow it she is just too stubborn. Jacob closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You've had a family full of life and colour for most of your life throughout your childhood; you've had the amazing holidays and shit. But it's not only that, but you've been loved, and it doesn't matter if he left you at least he wanted you, at least he wasn't going to leave you, he only left because he had no choice. And I bet if it wasn't for this…craziness he'll still be with you. At least you've experience it, know how it feels, because I haven't, I don't know if I ever will know." Jacob closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Leah defiantly learnt to night that she and Jacob barley know each other although they've been around each other for all their lives. And after all the fighting and after everyone telling them to just get along wasn't going to do it, maybe understanding is what they both need to give them peace or just to keep them from tearing each other heads off.

Her voice as soft as a lullaby Leahs spoke and said

"Who do you think is worst off…" she stared at the spot of grass by Jacobs's feet, and slowly brang her eyes up to look him the eye as she spoke.

"The girl who knew love and unfortunately lost it or the boy who has never known love and possibly never would?"

* * *

**Ah my lovely, beautiful readers, patient as a dog waiting for food. Lol only playing. Anyways, wasn't quite sure about ending it there but I like that line.**

**So who do you guys feel is worse off?**

**Jake or Leah?**

_**Xxlilmisstrouble.**_


	8. She needs to know

She needs to know

One word, green. And I don't mean it in the expression of money; I mean green as in grass and leaves and trees and bushes… Everything is green.

Green, Green…and more green.

It's not like I don't enjoy runs, but for the past few days theses patrol runs are becoming repetitive…rather quickly. Our trails of route are beginning to be etched into the rather moist grounds. I can tell where Seth had trailed along, he never could stay in straight line long enough so his path was a bit all over the place. Whereas Jacob can keep within a perfect streak, seeing as his mind never does drift off. He can concentrate on something for so long, he begins to eat, breath it, sleep it and so on. So he's runs were a perfect ring around the Cullen's patch of land a, just another stupid quality to his perfect persona. Stupid jerk.

I don't get it I really don't get it.

How can someone go through all that, all the hurt and misery and still be able to laugh and smile. He's not normal or human, actual he isn't either of those things, literally. But it's a mystery to me a complete mystery.

I'm rather sick of running; I've been running for over an hour because Mr Perfect said so, racing through these bland trees around the vampire's crypt, being their fucking protector. I'm sick of being stuck like this without a proper choice, without happiness, I'm sick of my so called life. I'm fucking sick. I phase short of my run and pull my shorts and tank on. I stomp my way over to our little patch of green we call home. Home is _far_ from here. I find Seth sitting with his back against the tree I sat by yesterday night, he's eyes shut arms dead by his sides, he looks shattered. He had been running since early morning, to be honest he's the only one that's actually been running the full six hours we should be doing.

"Please tell me you're not going to me make me run" he wines like a baby.

"I'm not" I say, he sighs with relief.

"Where's Jerky Jake?" I ask, the corners of Seth mouth turn up slightly.

"Jerky?" he says, he's eyes opening.

"Yeah, because he's a fucking Jerk! Looks what he's done to you, you can barely move. He's got you running round like he's own brand of headless chickens, while he's there licking Isabel's vampire fucked ass!" I point to the vamp land, Seth's eyes shoot open and he stands up.

"Leah, are you angry with Jake?"

I roll my eyes.

"Naaah! I'm in love with Jacob; no other has stolen my heart like Jacob Black!" Seth's brows squash tightly looking like they're about to take over his eyes, that im-totally-innocent look washed over his eyes. It only meant one thing, he was about to beg.

"Lee, you can't, not today" He wines.

"What do you mean?" I say tiredly.

Seth pulls himself up of ground. "He's got problems Leah." I laugh.

"And I don't?" Seth sighs loudly taking hold of my arm.

"Lee just doesn't go looking for a fight on my behalf."

"Watch me" I say.

Seth sighs and falls back against the tree, not fit enough to fight.

I ball my hands into fist, my jaw clenched, storming my over to the crypt like always. But today I was storming for no real particular reasons. Well, there is a reasons, I'm just finding it hard how he could be so happy and I can't. How he can still be Jacob or how he can still look at her and care for her without feeling like ripping her heart out, it's not fair.

Call me a three year old, but it's not fair, I'm suffering…or struggling but he seems to be skipping around making flower chains, under the rainbow or some shit. Whereas I'm stuck under lightening and grey clouds, carving rocks into broken hearts or making some kind of nettle chains…

I don't get, I really don't. I am just made to feel misery no matter what?

I sigh loudly, my fist relaxing, my jaw playing copycat. It's not his fault…but I want to blame someone, I feel like shit and I deserve to feel better if not happier. If he's always so happy it won't affect him much will it? It'll just be another stupid fight. I reach the white porch of the Cullen's and just like the gods where giving me a bit of luck, the door swings open and Jake comes through the door rather angry. He doesn't even see me as he skips down the stairs.

Mr happy doesn't look so happy. Ha.

"Jacob" I say. I hadn't seen him all day, well since last night to be exact.

"What!" he shouts. I freeze on the steps, looking rather stunned, my eyes looking right to left. His eyes close for a second as he rubs his face then slowly passes it through his hair.

"Sorry" he says. He's arms hang by his sides, his hands balled. Looking like he just phased. Wearing cut-offs that hang just a little too low…he's top seemed to have disappeared and his hair was all over the place. All though everything else rang destruction, his face had pain written all other it. I jump of the steps my white battered trainers hitting the grass with a squish-ing sound to the wet mud. I tilt my head to the side, all my hair following to the right.

"You ok?" I ask softly, well what I presume to be soft.

He looks at me for a minute before looking back to the grand door of the Cullen's entrance. Balling his fist a little tighter, the action made the veins in his hands visible as they popped up, like they were about to burst through any moment. He sighs, pathetically and looks away from the crypt.

"Remember what you said when I asked you the same question yesterday." I raise an eyebrow; I actually thought we were acting like nothing happened yesterday.

"What?" I say, although I know exactly what I said yesterday. I told him to go fuck himself. He laughs a little.

"You told me…" he points.

"That everything was fine and that you had nothing to tell" He smiles but it's not a happy smile, it's a 'life is a fucking joke' smile.

I squint and shrug.

"So?"

"_So?_ I have no reason to tell you my problems seeing as you don't share yours." He relaxed a little, his balled fist un-balling. I glared at him for the shortest second before rolling my eyes at him.

"Fair enough, I only asked if you were alright not for you to blare out your problems. I'm no shrink." I shrug and begin to walk away but I stop to ask a question.

"You say I don't share problems? I did last night, so you have to tell me yours so we can get even." He's eyes get smaller.

"Get even?" He asks. I nod stupidly, crossing my arms.

"You really want to know?" He asked surprised. I pretend to be thinking about, my finger on my chin, taping slowly.

"Nah, not really. It's the only entertainment you can get round here you see…peoples…problems, Well apart from Prego spiked _Isabella_." I smile. Jacob tenses up a bit and looks behind. On the first floor of the crypt, you can see Edward looking through the window, down to Jacob, he doesn't look entirely happy but to be honest he never is. Jacob fist ball up again. He turns around abruptly and suddenly grabs hold of my arm dragging me along with him.

"You wanna know what happened? I tell you what happened." Jacob said through his teeth. Dragging me into the forest, back to our patch of ground. Seth must of been back on patrol seeing as he was nowhere to be seen. Poor boy loves Alpha to much he has to obey everything he says. I keep telling the kid to rebel more but he just won't budge.

Jacob's grip on my arm was getting tighter.

"Geez Jacob let go!" He let go rather quickly, mid in the "walk/ drag" me across the forest, making me trip slightly. Stupid Jerk.

"Yesterday" He begun, quickly moving between two trees.

"Edward had…" he said through gritted teeth. I grimaced slightly, not only at the sound of Edward-prince of vamp villas name but for the fact that Jacob was about to tell _me_ what's bothering him…talk about weird. I'm really not the person to be telling stuff to, it's wrong, it does not fit into my persona. Urgh, I sound so sad! I can't even engage into a normal thing like listening to people's problems without feeling somewhat weird. I lean against a tree, starring at his pace of pacing. The faster he moves the lower his cut-offs get…woo.

I pull my glance back to his face. I can't think of Jacob like _that_, like Mr hotty of the year, he stinks and goes after cheap weak little girls like Bella vampiria.

"…he was practically begging. His face, he was, well it seemed like he was on…fire. Like it really hurt him things were like this." His hands were no longer flying around and his pace slowed, no longer angry. I looked right from left, kinda clueless. I missed what he was saying at the beginning, thanks to my over ridden mind.

"What? What did Edward say?" I tried not to make it obvious I hadn't been listening, but I think he sussed it out seeing as he gave that Leah-your-unbelievable-this-is-the-reason-we-don't-get-along look. But he breathed in slowly before repeating.

"Edward, he asked me if I could…urm" He cleared his throat out. I narrow my eyes slowly.

"He asked you to?" I pushed.

"He asked me to persuaded Bella to get rid of the sprawn" he said through his teeth.

"And?" I said "Hasn't everyone been doing that?" I asked

"Yes but he…he asked me to…" I rolled my eyes impatiently.

"Geez Jacob, what is? He asked you to…drink some blood? Kill him? Run far away and don't come back, fuck her!, kill the baby? What Jake, what?" He's right eyebrow twitched slightly.

"He asked me to give her children…the safe way" he said quietly.

"What?" I stepped closer. I was either hearing things or mentally disturbed to think up such things.

"Leah don't make me say it again." He ran a hand passed his hair, looking away.

For the quickest second, I saw it. Edward on his knees begging, looking like a burnt man, like Jacob had described, Jacob standing with authority running his hand through his hair like always.

"That's sick" I said taking a step back.

"I know" he whispered.

" I hope you said no…because you can't keep falling back…Jacob, it's not fair especially seeing as your like… well a…virgin…and you know it's like a deal you can't refuse…" I rushed everything out and surprisingly Jacob didn't blush but just looked away slowly.

"You did say no right?" I asked moving forward.

He sighed aloud his face in his hands.

"I did at the beginning…" he looked back at me a hand on his hair gripping slightly.

I guess he would say yes, he's a guy he can't fucking help it.

"Why? You _know_ what's gonna happen after you give her these 'kids' she'll go back, y'know, she'll go running back to _him_"

"But you don't understand, after yesterday…with what you said about being worse off, I thought maybe just _maybe_ things might change and she might go with me after all, you know if I give what she wants, she might just realise, I'm the better man. " The look in his eyes, the hope filled with in them, it almost made me sick. He was right, he still had a chance, whereas I don't, all mine are gone, gone like everything else in my life. Ha, I never had any chance to begin with anyways.

I sigh sadly.

"Fine, go with it. Go give what _she_ wants, but trust me she's just gonna screw you over." Suddenly all the hope disappeared and his eyes were replaced with coldness, he looked away focusing on something else. I knew what it was; it was the Cullen's mansion standing behind me. His eyes were looking beyond my shoulder, the white house reflected in his pupils. He no longer was a shamed but angry, his eyes narrowed, his jaw tightened and his fist balled up again, shaking ever so lightly. He looked like he was about to punch something hard.

"I can't…she said no." Jacob's eyes seemed to glisten. In the blink of an eye his body flew backwards and a huge brown wolf replaced him and broke into a sprint heading out of the clearing.

…

* * *

I don't know how I got here, but I definitely know why I'm here. It's seems like my feet dragged me over here without me knowing.

It's not fair. It really is not fair on him, how could they? Dragging him back like that whenever the need help. Whenever they _feel_ like it. When he had finally got away to start a fresh, repair himself over in Canada, they dragged him back here asking him to be part of their stupid gay wedding that they knew silently killed him. Just when you're getting there, to that happy place, you get dragged back to square one by memories or in his case a friend that won't let you go, knowing it'll do you good too.

That stupid bitch she deserves everything that's coming to her. She has to understand that she can't have it both ways, she has to choose. But the dumb bitch _has_ already chosen, and what makes it worse is the fact that she wants two people that naturally can't stand each other.

You know what? I envy her, she has everything. A husband, a spawn, a proper-ish family, money. Everything a girl will want, excluding the spawn. But for the first time in her life I'm gonna show her; show her that not everyone can have everything, that eventually you'll have to lose something in order to keep everything else.

I push open the double doors too enraged with anger to knock, to find the small pixies haired girl sitting on the first step of the grand stairwell. The marble flooring of the stairway made her chalk like skin stand out. Her head buried in between her knees. She looked up when she smelt me, her nose flaring slightly. The stench was burning the walls of my nose, I pinched my nose for a second before letting go and covering it up with my palm of my hand instead. I think I'm about to faint the smell it's so powering, I don't understand how they can with stand their own stench.

Pixie stood up her small legs walking over to me; I stepped back and stuck my hand in front of me.

"Don't come any closer" my word's muffled by hands.

"Oh sorry" she said, in that annoying chiming voice. She looked rather hurt. And for some dumb reason I now felt really bad for saying that. It's the stench it's affecting my brain, slowing smoking it to kindness. I pulled my hand away from my mouth and the smell didn't smell as bad as before. Maybe if you spent enough time around the smell your nostrils will get used to it. Who am I kidding? It doesn't matter how long you spend around they still stink. B,A,D, bad.

"You're here, for Bella?" she guessed.

"Yeah how did you know, Alexia? I thought you don't see us in your crystal ball." I imitated the crystal with my hands. The corners of her mouth went up slightly.

"I can't, you right, but I had a feeling we were going to be seeing you today. And it's Alice." She said

"Oh yeah, of course, A…lice, how can I forget." I said sarcastically hitting my head with my palm playfully. My smile faded as I remembered who was upstairs waiting for my battering.

"So?" I said playfully trying not give away what I was here to do.

"Where's bitc…erm Bella?" I questioned. I asked Alexia (whose name I know isn't Alexia, but her name just won't stick) but her blonde bimbo husband appeared from nowhere and spoke.

"She's not here to do good, don't tell her." What? How did he know?

"Hey? How can you say that, and you vamps are supposed to be nice." I crooked an eyebrow.

"You're on our parts, remember? We can be rude if we choose to." The big bulky one appeared. I narrowed my eyes. He was right, stupid hulk. With them away from La push they could do anything they wanted. I had to pinch my nose again the burn had intensified seeing as more of _them _showed up.

"I am here to do…good" I lied.

The blonde sighed unnecessarily

I make a run for it towards the stairs and none of them even flinch to stop me. I reach the top of the stairs and the long corridor holds a number of doors. I don't want to end up walking into a room where the clang keeps their blood bank or dead animal carcases from their last feeds. Imagine all the little tiny bunnies they've killed and whose fur they snatched to make they're fur coats. Murderers I tell you, murderers. I try and listen hard for a heartbeat apart from my own. Faintly, an uneven beat can be heard from the end of the corridor. I walk towards it rather slowly. The closer I get the louder the heartbeat gets but only just, and I can smell something new. A faint lavender and cream odour almost sweet but not sickly sweet like the vampires. I reach the end of the corridor, the door to the room is open and I can hear breathing and slight shuffling. I should make this quick seeing as mind reading la freak will be hearing from me soon.

I take a deep breath and enter. Just like everything else in their house this room is light and airy. A hospital like bed has been placed in the middle and a vampire stands on either side. Little itty bitty Bella lies in the middle her back against the head rest. The blonde Barbie is on her right side looking ahead, opposite her stands Edward but he's not starring back her but looking down at Bella whose eyes are closed. They're both in this stare that seems like they've been in it for hours, they look statue like. It's uncomfortable. I pull my glance away from her and look at the fragile piece they seem to be guarding. Her skin is almost translucent you can see every vain under her skin and the blood that runs through them. I'm surprised she has been sucked on already.

When you look at her face the skin there is blotched and her lips are dry, her hair tied in a messy knot. She looks ill, and I mean ill as in 'you've got five hours to live' ill. And the stomach, it's huge, un even, she's getting worse. Last time I had seen her she hadn't looked like this, this bad. I almost felt bad for what I was about to do, but she may look bad but Jacob was hurting, dying emotionally, _he_ was hurting worse.

I could feel someone looking at me, starring. In the corner of my eye I could see Rosalie starring, who had finally noticed I was in the room. When I took a full look at her I found myself taking a step back, she looked…scary I must admit. Her eyes black as coal. It sent chill down my spine (And I never get chills). I pulled my eyes away from her and back to Bella.

"Bella" I called. My voice was a low whisper; I cleared my throat and tried again.

"Bella" Her eyes slowly open. And for the first time since I entered the room Edward looked my way.

"You've got to stop acting like a two year and getting your way." I say sternly.

She looks puzzled her brow squashing.

"What?" she mouthed. Edward stepped forward realising what I'm about to say.

"Don't…" I pointed " She's got to hear this, and you know that" His black eyes bored into mine but I looked away back to his wife. His stare wasn't going to make me leave.

"You're hurting people in the process. You lure Jacob in all the time. You may know or may not know that you're hurting him but you are. Let .Him. Go. It's not fair. You have all this, a family just like you wanted, you can't have _this_ and Jacob too. It's not fair." I move closer to her and she looks rather scared.

"You know how it feels like to not be wanted, rejected. So stop reminding Jacob of that all the time. Whenever you tell him that you love him, it kills a part of him, because he knows you'll never love him the way he loves you. So stop causing confusion."

She pulls herself up a little. And her dry lips begin to move. "I love Jacob, and I can tell him that, there's nothing wrong in saying so, he never seems hurt whenever I tell him. Beside it's the truth." I sigh angrily.

"You don't understand, you never see him out in the woods after one of your "sessions". He looks dead and we have to pick up the broken pieces of him, not you. You're like a drug Bella! It may make you feel like a hundred dollar bill during the high but after the fix and you come down you end up feeling like shit again! I'm not asking Bella, I'm telling you, end this "love-friend" business, you've got what your wanted right beside you. You're married for goodness sakes! You're having a baby by him! Yet you want Jake too. Let him go, he has to find his happiness too. He can't keep hurting himself to keep you happy. You must love him enough to let him go." A tear falls from her eye.

"I won't". She whispers. "I can't" I did try to break it down to her nicely for the sake of her health but she doesn't seem to be listening, so there's no other thing for me to do but do it my way.

"For goodness sakes! BELLA, LEAVE JAKE THE FUCK ALONE! You're hurting him! STOP BEING A SELFISH BITCH! Otherwise you won't only be losing your life but Jakes as well, as well as _Edward's_. You're hurting everyone around you including yourself! Do the right thing and leave Jake well alone, get rid of the spawn and save the ones you love! If you don't, well I don't know but all this will be gone." Edward's eyes fall to the floor but his hands were balled into a fist. Anger and sadness? Who knows?

Bella had gone full on with the water works now. I pulled away from her and my eyes met Rosalie's, she wasn't crying or angry, she just looked…blank, but her eyes held something else but I couldn't quite register it. I turned to leave the room.

Walking out, the rest of the Cullen's had gathered by the door. I tried not to look at they're face as I walked past but I caught the eye of doctor fang and he look bewildered it made me smile to see him like that. I skipped down the porch quickly walking to the woods to gather what food I could find.

The Cullen's will never invite me to their home again. But who could care less.

I just kicked Bella's ass, boy would Alpha be proud. I think.

* * *

Do you guys think Alpha will be proud? review and tell me!

….

This chapter is really long and just like the other two chapters it's supposed to be** one** but I'm gonna spilt them up…again… but to keep you intrigued am leaving you with something…

**Leah and Jacob goodness is up next…finally! Everybody scream YAY! –but it might not be the goodness your excepting and (lol-said it would be one thing but ended up giving a million) just to tell you guys I think this story is going to be rather long seeing as the way I've planned it out but I will try my best to write your guys a least a chap each week. I will try my very best. I promise.**

As usual I got bored with proof reading I think this is worse than the other chap but what can a unprofessional writer do? :P

PS. If you guys also read SHATTERD that chap will be up soon too. Not sure about RETURNING though (depends how tired I am).


	9. They're Coming

So I'm back and ready to finish this story and some difficulties for a couple of months-financially so I had to cut of unnecessary things like the internet, _nooooo_. Ha, but I'm back! Whoo. At the moment I want to finish this story in particular first, so if your reading my other stories they'll be done after this one. Anyway I think the second part of this is kinda…well, I'm not happy with it, so if you want to you can skip, by reading the first but then go on to the third bit…enjoy!

Oh, also, In the chap before this one I said they'll be Blackwater loving in this chap but sadly there isn't because I've kinda changed the direction of this story, so you have to wait couple of chaps but not that much…Enjoy!

* * *

_A man travels the world over in search of what he needs and returns home to find it. ~George Moore_

They're Coming…

Earth has shunned its pretty face away from the sun and the night has been favoured. The moon is pretty much clear tonight, and for the first time we're are all sitting in the small clearing we've begun to call home. Seth being the dope he is decided we need a camp fire to make things look more "realistic".

I mean come on!

We see perfectly well in the darkness seeing as were these really cool super-duper werewolves, (YAY! Not.) and building a camp fire doesn't make things seem more "realistic" seeing as there's no one here to suspect us of the 'un-real' _you stupid dweeb_. I think this then realise were no longer in wolf form so he can't hear me, so I sigh.

Jacob, our _Alpha_, has decided not to sleep over at the Cullen's Den with Vamp-baby-carrier-Bells and kindly put us off running around on those crazy patrols, so tonight kind of is a good one; no patrols and no stench-y-sickly-vamp-odour-toilette Black in the morning, Woop!

Jacob never said anything to me about the whole deal with me shouting at Bella and shit, so I guess the crypt owners never told him or he knows and hasn't chosen to 'deal' with me yet, hmm, weird, but maybe all that stuff I said slash shouted at her permantly stained her twisted little mind and she's finally acting right, letting poor helpless Jacob go.

I pull my knees up to my chin and hug tightly. Seth has stopped fiddling with the 'ever so needed-camp fire' and is leaning against the trunk of a tree by the love of his life Alpha. For the first time between us no one is saying a word and it's dead silent.

"While you losers were at the bloodsuckers compound I totally scared of a deer." I say just to break the silence. Seth being the happiest kid on earth who'll laugh at anything barks out with laughter.

"A deer?" He chuckles a bit more. "Poor deer, got scared off by freakish Leah" He laughs quickly adding "…but your not that freakish, just a little bit, like the rest of us! Were all kind of freakish, um, seeing as we're werewolves and everything, I just said it as a joke, y'know…" He laughs nervously, probably thinking I'll start one if he hadn't added his dweeb-ish apology. I roll my eyes with super slowness.

" Well if I hadn't gotten rid of bambi you'll probably have a button for your ridiculous stinky cut-offs" I stick my tongue out to him. It was his turn to roll his eyes.

"Think of me as the great one, the one with all the power and strength, that none of you loser have, I. Am. Alpha Female- da greatest" I stick out my tongue at Jacob whose supposingly 'Alpha'. Ha, an Alpha hanging out with the 'Cold-Ones', Emphiram Black will be turning in his grave. Jacob just sits there with no come back, his eyes pretty much distanced, his head in his v-shaped cupped hands, anyone else will just look bored but he just looks depressed. I look away. I don't know why, I could just ask him what's wrong like a good little pack sister but it isn't rocket science to figure out what he's obviously _still_ thinking about (even after the endless discussions I screamed slash sarcastically said to him about forgetting about Loveleech) and besides his depression might rub off on me and I'll start thinking about Dick-head Sam and how he used to wish me and him never happened when I joined his retarded little pack.

Fuck Face!

I wish he could just get mauled by a bear or something. Stupid Jacob got me thinking about even stupider Sam. I glare in his direction but he's not looking my way so it failed. Sigh.

* * *

Seth falls asleep in wolf form and as usual sleep is one of many things I haven't concurred…yet (Which sucks seeing as I'm pretty much tired and there's nothing else I can think of apart from sleeping. But my crazy Leah brain is totally messed and only allows me to sleep really late and only for a few hours before I remember something stupid and wake up). I lay down on the floor placing my hands under my head, Jacob sitting opposite me on the other side of the clearing.

"You do realise it's _way_ over you bed time, right?" Jacob makes this groan as if he knows he has to go to sleep. I laugh at this and add "You have to get up bright and early honey for school, you do need you education sweetie" I blow him a kiss just for good measure.

Jacob rolls his eyes at me tiredly. I sigh.

"Geez Jacob, your no fun…" Jacob glares at me as I make my comment.

"Well I'm sorry what you signed off for hasn't been exactly _fun_ or if a human being dying isn't _'fun' _enough for you or my misery is cramping your style" He looks away from me in disgust.

Jacob has some serious bipolar issues one minute its 'come over to the Cullens they're actual pretty much _fun _then it's we can't be having fun someone is dying!

But instead of going all Leahzilla on his ass and seriously causing some permanent damage (which the wolf healing powers can't heal), I tiredly state

"Look Jacob, you can't keep beating yourself up about _this _she made her decision she's sticking to it even though she knows its going to kill her. She wants the spawn and she wants _that_ life and _him._ All we can do is make sure _Sam _doesn't kill her before the spawn does." Hopefully he can just let her go like she's doing with him.

He grimaces slightly at the 'Sam doesn't kill her'(or the 'Spawn part') comment and sighs loudly running a hand through his hair.

"I know…" he whispers. "It's just if she does or when she dies, I'm going to lose so much…" He's no longer looking at me at the forest floor.

"I don't understand" I say my brow pulling to together.

"I've only ever loved _her_, she's my best friend-the one she wanted me to be, I'm never going to have anybody ever again…" I want to add 'but you _never _actually had her and she never _actually _loved you. She's just a bitch holding_, you_, her 'best friend' in some twisted love triangle thing'-somehow I think that won't help this situation anymore and if Jacob is holding back from whole deal of me shouting at his precious Bella, this maybe the thing to cause him to explode.

(what's wrong with me two weeks ago I would of jumped at the opportunity of ripping Jacobs tattered little heart a little bit more. But now I'm consoling him?Maybe I'm turning soft or maybe I'm just tired-Yes! That's it, I'm just really tired, really tired that Jacob's body under the white moon light looks tantalising…)

"I'm just going to spend the rest of my life running around wolf and looking after my Dad. My life is over and it hasn't even begun" He sounds really frustrated and I feel sorry for him (which is rare) but Jacob although he has had some rough experiences he still hasn't had _enough_ experiences, he may think the world is coming to an end for him but he's not looking at this on a wider scale.

"Jacob you're wrong, look, _Bella_ wasn't for you otherwise you wouldn't be sitting here like a lap dog guarding her while she's pregnant with some other dudes, bracket vampire close bracket kid. Your Alpha by blood and if, if…Sam…could imprint as well as the others you sure could too, one of these days you'll have an imprintee and you'll be…happy. And Bella will be history."

Just how I am to Sam. But I don't add that. Jacob is now looking at me confused.

"I thought you was against imprinting."

"I am. But I guess you need it." Jacob squints his eyes.

"So you're saying I'm not going to me able to find a girl on my own" I feel like saying 'well duh' but instead I say " your worrying about the fact you'll never have someone again, so I guess imprinting is the 'thing' for you".

"I don't want to imprint." He says but in my eyes Alphas will always end up imprinting they are the ones who need to pass on the trait of strong alpha puppies! (Which I will never be able to do-vie est très belle-NOT!). All this talk with Jacob just shows how much I am missing in my life, I have nothing going for me apart form the pack. Maybe _my_ life is over before it's begun.

"Either way I'm losing everything, I don't know who I am anymore, I liked it when it was just me, Jake, going to school and looking after my dad and hanging out with my friends. Now it's like I'm Jacob last, Alpha first, Protector second and Son third. And now your saying I'm going to imprint."

Poor kid. I knew he has problems especially from the other night talk session, but he's eighteen and has problems of a fifty year old. When I was eighteen I was worrying about my finals and wandering when I was meeting Sam-dickard next. It just shows how one minute life can be really simple and then in seconds your whole life can get complicated and change.

"Maybe you'll find yourself again once you imprint." In my mind I'm howling with laughter because that's not true, he'll turn into a first class love zombie just like the _others_.

I may hate Jacob seeing as his such a douche ( and all that shit he said to me when I just got in to Sam's pack) but he can be…alright. And him turning into a love zombie will suck seeing as his my Alpha on all and Seth will be all so very crushed when his Alpha no longer pays attention to him but to his imprint. Jacob looks like he's about to have a nervous breakdown, his hands are plastered on either side of his face and forcing their way up to his hair making his skin roll with the pressure.

"You've got to stop running your hand through your hair because one of these day you'll run all your hair off and you'll look fugly" I say sitting up.

He looks at me then laughs and it's sound kind of weird like he hasn't laughed in a while or maybe it's because I haven't heard his laugh in a while. Even when he stops laughing he's still smiling which is good, people like Jacob and Seth need to be smiling, a day will come when they're _both_ miserable and the world may just be casted in complete darkness, I think we should _all_ dread that day. But just how they're both happy people by nature they're both idiots and wear their hearts on the sleeves, guess that's where Jacob went wrong with Bella he was just to vulnerable, but it's not like it works the other way round either, trust me.

"Do you really think I'll imprint?" He asks the smile vanished the anguish replaced.

"Urm…" I say buying time.

"Jacob when was the last time you played by the rules anyway." I moved to sit by him.

"Look, when you phased you _refused _the role of Alpha, which was so stupid I can't even begin to explain…and didn't take the position of beta. You broke away from the pack and went to play doctors and nurses with the stink vamps, so in my eyes I guess you do whole lot of things that don't apply to the rules. Who says you have to imprint, me? I'm just a girl who wasn't girl enough and phased into a man wolf are you really going to listen to me?" Wow, I can't believe I just downgraded myself to make wolf boy here happy. That's a new low Leah, a new low. I stick my tongue out so he doesn't take the last part too seriously.

"You've got to stop doing that or it'll get stuck and you'll look fugly for eternity." He says with a straight face just as I had. I try not to laugh and punch him in the arm, he doesn't even flinch. I secretly cradle my arm using my other hand. Stupid boy feels like hot metal, dick head, now my fucking hand hurts. He laughs seeing me trying not to wince in pain. "Are you, ok?" He ask like a little dweeb.

"Never been better" I say through gritted teeth.

He mumbles a "Sorry" like he was the one who had punched me.

Stupid guy with his dweeb-ish apology. The pain vanishes just as quickly as it had come. I look up away from my hand and catch Jacobs eyes.

"Thank you." He says

"For what?" I say looking away.

"For being someone to talk to and not that harpy I used to know." He says smiling but does it look like I'm smiling. He just called me a harpy! Dick (If only he knew the shit I was up to yesterday with Bella, will he be thanking be then, I don't think so.)

He pulls my face up to so I can look at him. I've never actually looked _looked _at Jacob before. He's eyes are a warm honey brown and deep like a diving pool, looking at them makes me feel like his looking right through me, makes me fell naked but in a really vulnerable kind of way.

"But I'm glad I didn't send you packing when you came over"

"Yeah, yeah whatever…" I say focusing my eyes on something else.

Suddenly his arms around me and I'm being pulled into a hug. I can feel his breath on my neck as he talks and the hundred something degrees his body is radiating.

"I mean it. I'm glad, everyone seems to be running away from me but you're…I feel like your giving me the time and day…" He pulls away and opens his mouth as if his about to say something but doesn't. I watch him stand of the floor still shocked from what happened. Hugs don't happen frequently for me. Every time he stands up it looks like he his a grown a few more inches or maybe it's because his cut offs keep getting lower…

"I'm gonna go for a run."

I roll my eyes.

"Do I look like your mother? You don't have tell me your every move, although I could of used a warning on the hug though." I say sheepishly.

Jacob walks away but gives me quick smile. Then there's a low rumble and his gone.

* * *

It's cold this morning. And unlike all the other male wolves I'm not a billion degrees warm, (although that's not actually possible seeing as they'll be like cremated or whatever which won't be very, what's the word, affective….but it'll will be nice if suddenly, wherever Sam is, he begins to get the fever again but this time rounds burn up so fast he cremates like a burnt barbequed sausage in front of Emily, Ha. That wasn't very nice but I'm allowed to be vicious once in a while seeing as I've been betrayed and hurt by them.) and only slightly warmer than a human, which I don't get. I can phase like a boy not give birth like one yet I can't be warm like them, but yet again they _can _have kids! I guess I'm just immune to everything except the whole phasing 's wrong with me? Why can't I just be normal! Why aren't I like every other girl of the Rez history who isn't able to phase?

(fuck you gods I know you fucking hate me, what have I ever done to you!)

Ok, I'm not in a good mood but I'm not in a _bad_ bad mood either I'm just…in between maybe it's because I'm cold or maybe it's how _Jacob Black _went against everything I told him and went running back to the Prego Bella in the morning! Jerk.

After my dip in the river and clean tank and shorts, well, as clean as I could get from the limited resource I have here. I run up to the Cullen's to get fed.( I know, a new time low, but I'm hungry and all I've _tried_ to eat for the past few days is deer)

"Well If it isn't Lady Wolf desperate and hungry." The big one- Emmet- is sitting on the couch opposite the TV, flicking through the channels as fast as the TV will let him.

_Fuck you. _I say then realise he's not the one with the gift of mind reading. They have lots of free grub lying around and if Seth has eaten it and hasn't died yet I guess that makes it alright. I've eaten here a few times just enough to stop my stomach from grumbling, and eating deer for the past few days makes me honestly feel sick and kind of feel like a vampire. I shudder at the thought of the blood suckers sucking the life out of Bambi's mother, maybe that's what actually happens maybe a hunter doesn't kill Bambi mother maybe it was a cold blooded Vampire…Shit, I'm doing it again letting my imagination run wild.

I sat at the big glass dining table, food covered the front half of the table like an edible blanket. I see a two empty plate a knife and fork placed in the middle of them each. Looks like Seth and Jacob devoured some the leeches grub already, although I'm overly surprised they even used a cutlery.

"Here you go Leah." Pixie Alexia (whatever the hell her name is…) places metal dog bowl in front of me. I slowly move my head to look her in the eyes.

"Is this a joke?" A small smile creeps on to her sadden face.

"It wasn't my plan, trust me" Why the hell should I trust her she's a Vamp. I grab a muffin and bacon roll.

"Thanks for the food" I give a quick smile (see I can be nice) to her and storm out of the house Leah style.

"Bye Lady Wolf" Emmett chuckled from his seat on the sofa still checking through the channels (they must a billion channels), probably realising that their practical joke played through, Jackass. I take a bite from the muffin that I high jacked jogging down the step and see Seth running towards me.

"Leah!" My arms drop to my side, what does he want now? Maybe bambi gave him a visit from are clearing and his come to get me to scare the dear off, Ha, fat chance. I walk towards him rolling my eyes as he comes to an halt from running.

"Oh, Leah! The…Pack…" He bends over his hands on his knees, panting. He must of come running human from a far distance.

"What's wrong?" I ask placing a hand on his back, a little concerned (have to be his my baby brother after all even if he is a dweeb)

He pants a bit more standing straight a hand of his waist .

"The other pack their coming…"

"What!" My eyes go wide.

"Damn! we've got to get Jacob" I look back at the house then back at Seth.

"Yeah" he says signalling that I should go get him, I roll my eyes at his stupidity of running human. He could of just have run wolf and phased at the beginning of the clearing like a smart dweeb, it would of saved time and all this disgusting panting.

"Fine. Go find where they are, we'll follow your scent. _Stay _wolf." He runs off and a low rumble is heard. I race back up the Cullen's staircase into they're house (not bothering knocking, like normal) Shit. Shit. Shit.

This is war and I'm kind of excited which is wrong really wrong and if they get pass dash sneak around and kill Bella-Pregs we're done for, well Jacob is.

"What's the problem?" A few of the Cullen's stand by the front room and Alex (?) asks the question probably sensing the worry and excitement pulsing through me.

"Where's Black?" As soon as the words leave my mouth a heavy thunder is heard from the staircase. Jacob emerged from the corner Edweird behind him. (Edweird was probably easy dropping and spilled the beans to Black-yes! I've gone back to calling him that!)

"Leah follow me." Jacob said sternly Alpha mode switched on (Jerk. 'Follow me' do I look like his bitch).

"Edward, What's going on?" Mother of the nest, Esme turned to ask his son but he was mute as a brick wall, him and _Black _exchanged a stern glance. Black the Jerk nodded. The Cullen's all held confused looks apart from Jasper who looked like he had guessed the present situation. A sharp breeze touched my back and I realised the doors was open and Jacob was literally flying through it, I quickened my step then fell back so that he was a head of me.

"How many of them are there?" The Jerk asked. He was walking really fast like lightning and we were touching the edge of the clearing quickly.

"Leah? I asked you a question." He glances at me but I wasn't looking his way. (Yeah I'm ignoring his stupid ass, Jerk)

"Leah, this really isn't the time to be acting sketchy with me" _Sketchy? _He's seriously being brained washed.

"Leah!" He shouts.

"What! Don't fucking shout at me you big Jerk." Jacob stopped and turned, looking at me in disbelief.

He opened his mouth to say one thing but closed it to say another.

"You know what, I'm not even going to bother." He turned back and phased not caring the impact the phase did to his shorts.

I'm angry with him, The jerk made me angry. But to be fair I'm always angry with him but now at this very moment, I'm pissed. Why? Not completely sure…although I do know, the jerk went against everything I said to him and went running back to Preg Bells (the bitch must have some kind of scent that has him running back) Anyways, why the hell do I care about the pea-sized-brained mongrel does anyways and who he choose to spend time with anyways. Anyways!. Urgh, it's the food, the food plays tricks on my brain slowing making it twisted, Urgh why did I have the muffin.

I strip naked and phase.

I can see Seth who is _still_ phased standing in front of three of the other wolves in a clearing but I'm not sure who they are, seeing as his eyes keep jutting about. I guess Seth is getting anxious and for some weird reason I ran faster to get there sooner.

A distance a way I can see Jacob in wolf form. And as always his thoughts are to himself.

We get to the clearing and Jared, Sam's beta aka Sam's bitch, is standing in human form, from what I can remember Paul, in wolf form, is on Jared right and Quil on his left, his big wolfy head hung low. Poor kid must be devastated his best friend left to play housewives with the Vamps it's practically suicide (in our mythical history, that is)

Jacob come to a halt by Seth, facing directly in front of Jared.

"Leah, Sorry." I hear Jacob say in our entwined minds. Before I can say 'Sorry for what?" he phases and there's a really naked Jacob Black in front of me and if wolves could blush I'll definitely be crimsons. I run by a bush to phase and get dressed, this is another factor I really hate, they can go around just with shorts where as I need the whole shebang, bra, pants, top, shorts, Urgh. I move to stand to Jacob's right (who thankfully was covering his nasties with his hands), who's cheeks are hinted red, must be an embarrassing act going naked in front of a group of guys and girl, he'll look really cute if it wasn't for the fact his jaws were clenched and him looking really annoyed.

"So, What are you guys doing here, this isn't your parts." Shit. His voice…his voice sent vibrations running throughout my body, giving me goosebumps. I've never heard it so deep before. I turned my head to look at him, Seth was looking too, guess he noticed too although it probably had a different effect on him…I hope.

"Parts?" I turned to look at Jared who voice was deep and had a cockiness to it but not _Jacob_ deep-husky, must be an Alpha thing showing whose boss.

"Jacob look around you, you're on the land of vampires. Our sworn enemies." They both had these _looks_ in there eyes. This is bad.

"You didn't answer my question." said Jacob, I had to look at him again, something about his voice was so….I can't say it. I won't say it…so attractive. There I said it! And I hate myself for it, Urgh. His face was hard he looked deadly, which should be so wrong for a guy like Jacob (why I'm calling him a _guy_ his a kid wearing a buff-ed up man suit.) but it looks great it looks… sexy. I suddenly found myself licking my very dry lips. This is wrong very wrong his my brother best friend for crying out loud, he _is _a dweeb!

"Sam wants you all to come back, he says we can sort this out…calmly."

"Bullshit." This was my baby brother saying this, wow there must be a high level of telestreol in the air.

"Sam's the kind of guys that goes into battle, you know it ,we know it, so your not fooling anyone." My baby brother the dweeb was right…for once. Jared sighed, guess he realised that angle was a fail.

"Look guys, I'm here to talk to you like brother, the brothers and _sisters _we are to each other, you don't belong here it's an abomination goes against every thing we believe as a tribe." He's making sure he's looking everyone in the eye, guy is smart.

"What do you say?" He's smiling eyebrows up.

"I'm not keeping anyone here, it's there choice maybe not now, in the future they'll be returning." Jacob says in his new (sexy) voice.

"Jacob, the future right now isn't the question. We want all of you back, back home."

Jared voice is calm and Quil lets out a whine to say he agrees probably towards Seth and Jacob and _not_ me. None of us say nothing. Jacob's looking right at Jared and Seth seems to be doing the same. I just keep looking between them all. The intensity right now, in this clearing, is so tense I feel like I'm about to pass out.

"Seth, your mother told me to get you to come home she misses you and Leah. She's practically freaking out knowing you're hanging around the bloodsuckers, out numbered. This is no place for a kid like you to be hanging about, you've got high school to worry about don't you?" It's a question but Seth doesn't answer it. His fist are clenched tightly, his pissed he hates being called a 'kid' (I'm the only way that can get away with it fortunately).

Through clenched teeth Seth says " Tell my mother I love her very much but this is something I've got to do, it isn't right." Jared head hung low for a second closed eyes. He knew he has lost that battle too. He looked up and he was looking at me. (Shit, my turn)

Instead of standing still his walking over to me, I see Jacob shift forward. When he gets close I can just kick him in the balls and run, not the greatest of plans but it's a plan.

"Leah?" He calls. "Leah, I know you don't want to be here, surrounded by leeches, eating wolf, no hot baths." He stops in front of me looking directly at me.

"Sam told be to beg for _you _to come back, back home." He knelt down like he was going to propose, I narrowed my eyes he really is Sam's bitch he'll do anything he asks. He takes one of my hands without asking, the dick (what happened to my so called plan of kick-balls-run?-not entirely sure…) I shift uncomfortably.

"These are his words 'Lee-Lee come back home ,you may think you have no other option, but there is, we can sort things out to suit you best…" I hear a low growl and its coming from my left, from Jacob. I turn to look back at Jared who still talking.

"You belong back on the Rez with your family and the surroundings your familiar with, this, and I know, is not the kind of life you want to live."

He's right I don't want to be stuck wolf running around in shorts and tanks, I want to be back home in my comfy bed and not on the hard floor of our clearing but yet again I don't want to be back under Sam's command, in his pack. Back with him calling me that fucking nickname I hate with so much passion I could commit murder, back hearing his thoughts of how much he loves Emily and not me, how much he wishes he never set eyes on me or how very sorry he is. I don't want to be back hating myself for still loving him something I'm not so sure of anymore. He made me so fucking miserable and I don't want that anymore, I just want to be happy.

I bent over so I was face to face with Jared who was still knelt down on the floor and with my most deadliest voice I said.

"You tell him to go fuck his bitch, the one I once called cousin, and stop caring for me. Got it" I yanked my hand back from his grip, and straightend up my arms crossed over my chest. Jared got up from his spot his face looking hard and angry.

"Fine. If you guys want to go against everything our forefathers stood for, be my guest. You can't trust bloodsuckers and one of these days you'll see for yourselves." Jared was back at his spot and was talking directly to Jacob.

"Bella _will_ die. And she'll remain dead even if she turns vamp, you've got to see that Jake."

"Jacob stepped forward looking like he's about to commit murder. But Seth placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not worth it dude." He took a deep breath, stepping back.

"Leah, Seth, _Jacob_ we'll be waiting with open arms." Jared said with a fucking smug grin on his face, wish I could wipe that off with one mega slap, dick.

Jared turned to leave with Paul when Quill ran forward stopping before Jacob, he gave out a small whine of regret. Regret of how things have gotten between them now, they're kind of enemies now.

Jacob patted his head whispering "I know man, I know." as if he understood every whine that came out of Quil's mouth (we all know where that hand he used was situated right?)

Quil patted back over by Jared's side.

"Jared" Jacob called. " Tell Sam, next time he wants to sends you to do his fucked up job to come himself." Jared eyes narrowed but he didn't bother saying anything but signalled for the Quil and Paul to follow him off.

* * *

**Wow that took ages huh? Well hope you enjoyed it'll be nice if you could review and tell me what you thought of it. (Sorry if there were mistakes.) I'm also accepting comments of how you thought I was a right B.I.T.C.H for leaving it so long, I will personally apologies.**

**Blackwater-Love! YUP!**


End file.
